Accidental Reverse: The Official Prologue and One-Shot Collection
by Yara Meijer
Summary: One-shot Collection - Three years after Galaxy and Raimon is in High School. Things have changed and everything's going well until- "DAMNIT YOU STUPID RABBIT!" -Fei accidentaly sends Tenma to the past (and gets him stuck in his younger body)! The worst? He now has to go through everything AGAIN! What does Tenma do? He messes with his teammates, just because he can!
1. Prologue

**Hello readers~!**

 **This is my birthday present to you! I am now officially 16 years old~ This is a new fic I've been working on. I'm already really far with this story, but I wasn't sure if I was going to publish this for real... but, I wanted to give it a try.**

 **My good friend Eme Hire already told me this story is good, but I wanted to know what you guys thought of it. I noticed NOBODY had ever done anything like this before, so I'm not sure if you'll like it...**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY!**_

* * *

 **Here, you should read this if you want to understand what this is about.**

Three years after the original series, and Tenma is sixteen in the story. They've all graduated from Raimon Jr High and are now in Raimon High School, where everyone from the Raimon goes to school together with some others (Taiyou, for example). Tenma is, of course, the captain and Gouenji is the coach. The characters are kind of OOC because it's been three years and some of them have matured a bit. Others... not so much.

Fei, who is also sixteen now, is using a time machine to visit them whenever he feels like it, so it's normal for him to suddenly show up. But he's also picked up the habit of messing with time machines, which normally doesn't work out all that well...

One day, it goes horribly wrong and one of his machines explodes. Tenma is caught up in the blast and is send to the day he joined Raimon. Since there's not much he can do he just decides to 'go with the flow' and relive the whole series... only this time, he has two things he didn't have in the normal series:

Knowledge of the future and this little handy thing called _common sense_. Oh, and a thirst for revenge because his older teammates are REALLY annoying and now they're still innocent. Basically, he's just gonna mess with everyone because it's fun (yes, he can be mature. Sometimes.)

 **By the way, the characters have changed in the way they interact since it's been three years since the original series.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma, the sixteen-year-old captain of the Raimon High School soccer team, is thoroughly unimpressed.

Sitting with his arms crossed in the 'captain chair' of the club room, he looks at his teammates blankly. Said teammates are staring back with hopeful, begging eyes.

''Tenmaaaa! Please please pleeeeaaase?'' pouts a small, brown-haired boy, brown eyes filling with tears. When the puppy dog eyes don't work, the boy lets his head hang sadly. ''P-please…?'' he tries again.

Without moving his head, the captain scans his other teammates. A boy with purple hair is next to the brown-haired boy, eyes big and begging. Behind him is a taller boy with dark blue hair and orange eyes, not begging like the other two, yet a hopeful spark is seen in his eyes. Next to him is a wavy-haired boy with amused brown eyes, but he too seems interested in the situation.

''We'll be really very extra careful!'' adds a boy with bright orange hair, clasping his hands together and falling to his knees. ''Please Ten-chan! If you really love us, you'll allow us to do this!''

Tenma raises an unimpressed eyebrow and everyone blanches. For a moment everything is silent but then the orange-haired teen clasps his heart with his right hand and places his left hand against his forehead. ''No!'' he cries dramatically. ''It's THE eyebrow! We are doooooomed…'' with his dramatic shout he lets himself fall to the floor, lying completely still.

The captain is unaffected, having seen this scene before. ''Taiyou, get off the floor. Your uniform is getting dirty,'' he says blankly. After a few seconds the boy, now known as Taiyou, sits up with a bright grin, dusting his yellow and blue jersey off. Tenma looks at his other teammates again. ''Last time you did something like this, you _blew up_ half of the lounge. The school only payed for all the damage because the soccer section is the most successful part of our education system. Not to mention, coach Gouenji was almost fired – again – _and_ you created mountains of paperwork for the both of us. So give me _one good reason_ why I should let you do this.''

''You're overreacting,'' says a green-haired boy, waving his hand carelessly. ''It wasn't that bad, and they'd never fire coach. He's one of the best things that happened to this school in the last three years, just like our presence here. The school loves us, so we can get away with anything,'' he grins. ''And I promise we'll be really careful!''

The brunet glares at him. ''Fei, you're one of the people who causes the most trouble here,'' he states. ''You're not even from this time.''

''Yes,'' agrees Fei seriously, '' _but_ nobody cares.''

Tenma sighs desperately. ''God, what happened to all of you? I thought you were a little smarter than this.''

''It'll be fun,'' says the wavy-haired boy in amusement, immediately supported by the other soccer players.

The captain leans back in his seat. ''Takuto-san,'' he starts slowly, ''I cannot believe you agree with this. They blew up the lounge. Blew up! And not even a month before that they broke all the windows in the locker room-''

''By accident!'' protests Taiyou.

''-and two weeks before that they _covered the outside field in gelatin,''_ says Tenma, completely ignoring Taiyou.

''Hey, don't act like you were innocent,'' says a teal-haired boy. ''The gelatin was your idea!''

''WHAT?!'' shouts a light blue-haired boy with tanned skin, who was previously sitting on one of the couches in the clubroom but is now standing and glaring murder at the captain. '' _You're_ the one who did that?!'' he hisses.

''Kurama-san…'' Tenma's strict behavior dissipates for a moment as he chuckles sheepishly. ''Okay, that _was_ my idea but I only thought they'd cover the locker room, not the outside field. If I'd know we would have to use the inside field for two more weeks because of that, I'd never have suggested it.'' Then his glare is back, this time directed at the teal-haired boy. ''Kariya, I thought you promised not to tell any of the senpai that.''

Kariya freezes when he sees the dark aura growing around his captain. He raises his hands in an attempt to calm the brunet. ''U-um, I didn't mean to! Sorry!'' he cries desperately, but the brunet doesn't listen. His teammates can swear that horns are growing on the brunet's head.

''It's demon-Tenma,'' states Taiyou blankly. ''Good luck surviving this, Kariya.'' He gives the boy thumbs up.

''WHAT KIND OF TEAMMATES ARE YOU?! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!''

'' **Hehehe** ,'' laughs the brunet lowly. '' **Ka~ri~ya-kun~** '' he sings, '' **Your training menu is doubled~** ''

''NOOOOO!''

Fei pulls Tenma's attention back to the matter at hand. ''Come on Ten-chan, can we please do this?''

The brunet sighs tiredly. ''You know what, do what you want. I don't care anymore. If you want to play with time, fine, just don't say I didn't warn you.'' With that he picks up the pen lying on the desk in front of him and continues signing the stack of paperwork.

The others stare at him in surprise but then start to grin, immediately running towards a corner of the club room to start their little project. For about half an hour, everything is going well until-

''Oops.''

Everyone freezes.

Very slowly, Tenma looks up at the cluster of people, directing his eyes towards the horrified, green-haired rabbit. ''What. Did. You. Do?''

''Um…'' begins Fei, ''I… might'vedonesomethingwrongbutI'mnotsurewhat?''

Before anything else can be said, the small machine starts to beep and Fei's eyes widen in horror. ''Everyone get down! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!'' everyone immediately throws themselves on the ground.

Everyone but Tenma, whose desk is standing in the way.

A ring of white light comes from the machine, passing harmlessly over the teens lying on the ground. A second later it reaches the captain, hitting him in the chest.

The last thing he sees is a bright light and then everything goes black.

* * *

When Tenma wakes up, the first thing he sees is the familiar ceiling of his room. He blinks a few times because he is _sure_ that he was in the club room where Fei managed to blow up another time machine, but then sighs and decides he honestly doesn't care.

A moment later a beeping sound fills the air.

The brunet frowns because that beep sounds suspiciously much like his old alarm clock, but he got rid of that thing two years ago and-

His eyes widen.

Oh god, _please_ let this not be as messed up as he thinks it is.

 _'God bless Fei if I was accidentally send to the past. I don't care that he's not a part of Raimon's team, I_ will _make him train until he collapses.'_

Knowing there's only one way to find out, he sighs and turns his head to face the room.

His old room.

Tenma groans when he sees his old room – which he redecorated two years ago – and mentally he swears that Fei will pay for this.

 _'Better find a way to contact Fei… then he can get me out of here. Wouldn't do to mess up the timeline.'_

He sits up and freezes.

Something is wrong.

His body feels weird. Like… like it's not his own body. The brunet frowns and ignores the fear that is starting to fill his stomach. Slowly he gets out of his bed and stumbles- _because whatthehell why is his body feeling so weird thisiswrong -_ but he manages to catch himself due to his reflexes that have gotten so much better over the years.

The brunet takes a breath to calm his racing heart and makes his way to the closet and the mirror he knows is on the inside of the door- _this feels_

 _W_

 _R_

 _O_

 _N_

 _G_

–and opens it.

His eyes fall on the mirror and-

 _'Oh. My. God.'_

No. This can't be happening. _This. Can't. Be. Happening._ Time travel is one thing but- but this is- this should be _impossible!_

Because when he looks in the mirror, he sees himself.

Correction. He sees his _thirteen-year-old_ self and last time he checked he was _sixteen-_

His thirteen-year-old self. His hair is slightly shorter than the last time he checked the mirror, and _oh god_ why are his eyes so _big?_ And not to mention, _sparkly?_

And perhaps the worst…

He's short.

Not as short as Shinsuke, but still shorter than Kyousuke and Takuto are at this age and _they had teased him so much after the GCG because he was still short and then he got a grow spurt and thentheydidn'tlaughanymore-_

He's hyperventilating now.

 _'Okay Matsukaze, pull it together! You're three years into the past. Big deal. You've gotten younger. Big. Deal. You've dealt with worse! Like that time you figured out that time travel is real-_ **Fei you better watch out** _–or that time you found out that aliens exist and Kyousuke was kidnapped-_ **serves him right, bastard** _–or when Kariya, Kirino and Hamano decided to cover a third of the school in spaghetti-_ **what is it with causing trouble?** _–that was all way worse than this-'_

No. This is **definitely** worse.

He gets his breath under control and sighs tiredly. _'…so… what now?'_

And immediately freezes again when he realizes-

 _Does this mean he has to go through the past three years_ again?!

 _No. Way._

Tenma looks at his young- _so young, so SHORT_ –reflection again and takes a deep, deep breath.

''I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU, _YOU STUPID RABBIT!''_

* * *

 **So, that was that. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue this story, but it's quite a lot of work so it might take a few _months_ before I'm starting it for real. Sorry about that. Ideas are welcome, though!**

 **(Actually, if it wasn't my birthday today and I didn't feel like being nice, you wouldn't have gotten this at all).**

 **Bye bye~!**

 **The now sixteen-year-old Yara Meijer :)**

* * *

 **PS: I've decided that this is going to be a one-shot collection for Accidental Reverse.**


	2. Therapy session, Raimon-style

**Hey everyone~! Welcome to the first one-shot in the Accidental Reverse universe…**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **This story is set about two years after the end of the series. I could not resist this idea, so I hope you enjoy…**

 **And this is also my way of informing you that the official Accidental Reverse story is now on my account, so go check that out too, okay? ;)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Just a question for you… have you ever heard the story of Raimon's therapy sessions yet? No? Well then, prepare yourself, for I will now tell you the tale of how the Raimon team finally came to accept their issues…_

 _Oh, who am I kidding? Just read for yourself to find out!_

* * *

''What exactly do you have to say for yourself?!''

''Sangoku, look-''

The keeper cuts the other off furiously. _''No_ I will _not_ look! I don't care that you think it was justified, and I know you all have issues but _this went too far!''_

As Nishiki blanches and backs down, Kurama huffs indignantly. ''We do not have issues!'' he protests. ''Well, I don't!''

Sangoku's blazing black eyes turn to the striker. ''Kurama Norihito,'' he hisses venomously, ''using your Sidewinder to call forth an army of snakes because your teammates won't listen to you are in this case classified as _issues.''_

''He has a point,'' mutters Hamano.

Unfortunately for the midfielder, Sangoku hears it and turns his attention on him. ''Don't even get me started on you! You tied your teammates up with _fishing hooks_ and then _threw them in the fishing pond!''_

Hamano laughs sheepishly and shrinks back under the keeper's rage. Said keeper glares at him for a moment longer and then focuses on all the teenagers in front of him. Said teenagers are sitting like lost puppies in the middle of the clubroom, Sangoku towering over them in his fury. The club members who managed to avoid his wrath are watching from the sidelines, one of them cackling wickedly throughout the whole ideal.

The keeper glares at all the guilty players. ''I cannot believe all of you! First you had a very stupid and childish argument-''

''It was not stupid!'' protests Kurumada.

Black eyes narrow at him and he shrinks back. ''Kurumada, an argument about that card game they made about us is stupid! It's just a _card game_ for heaven's sake!''

The defender glares right back at him. ''Of course it's important! My cards are the best!''

''Funny joke, Kurumada-senpai,'' snorts Kariya. ''Mine are obviously better!''

''No, mine are!'' protests Nishiki. ''Yours are just-''

''EVERYONE SHUT UP!''

All people present freeze at Sangoku's furious shout and the silence is only broken a certain bystander who is still cackling. The keeper's glare has turned from filled with rage to plain deadly. ''It is just. A. Stupid. Card. Game.'' He says with an icy cool voice. ''It is no excuse for everything you guys did. Kurumada!''

Said defender freezes.

''You used your Dash Train to _tackle a tree._ Nishiki!'' the mentioned midfielder blanches and smiles weakly. _''You_ used your Keshin to cut said tree in half. And Kariya, from now on you cannot use your Hunter's Net to trap your teammates!''

The tealhead slumps forward. ''Hai…''

Sangoku glares at all of the players in front of him. ''Furthermore, torturing your slightly sane teammates when they're trapped by Kariya's Hunter's Net and Amagi's Wall of China is forbidden as well. Do you have _any idea_ of all the chaos you caused?

''You flooded the cafeteria! You created an army of snakes! You used your sane teammates as fish bait! You used your hissatsu as weapons! You had a live Keshin fight that did not involve soccer at all! You destroyed the abandoned clubhouse next to the soccer building in a mix of hissatsu, fire, bombs and paint! And not to mention, _you made it rain chickens!_

''And you dare tell me you don't have issues! Because trust me, you do! You destroyed the cafeteria and the abandoned clubhouse, last week you dyed the principal's office and the surrounding halls in the Raimon colors with glitter spray, the month before you abducted the tennis club and they were found covered in post-it notes in the attic – which is locked 24-7 – because they insulted our club! And you still managed to keep anyone from figuring out you were the culprits!

''But not anymore! I am completely done with your behavior!'' Sangoku's eyes are blazing with fury and the bystanders can swear there are flames rising up behind him. ''While I do not want you guys to be expelled, I will certainly not tolerate this any longer!''

The accused club members flinch, hoping for someone to defend them from the keeper's wrath. ''Sangoku-san, please, it's not that bad…''

''Not that bad?'' hisses the High School student. _''Not that bad?!_ I cannot believe this- I cannot believe _you_ are part of this, Shindou! You were _captain_ for heaven's sake! And now you blew up three trees while laughing maniacally?!''

The game maker blinks. ''How would you know that? You weren't there...'' he comments in honest confusion.

''I have my ways,'' answers the keeper darkly and the ex-captain shrinks back. ''But yes, it _is_ that bad. So, I have decided that we will do something about your issues.'' Sangoku turns to look at the bystanders, telling them this is meant for them too. They all shrink back, except for the one who is still cackling.

''We are going to meditation classes.''

The stunned silence last for a few seconds before a certain individual starts cackling like mad again. He cackles for thirty seconds straight before calming down and wiping the tears from his eyes. ''San-san, I could drop down on my knees and declare my undying love for you right now.''

Sangoku rolls his eyes but can't help the smile tugging at his lips. ''Glad at least one of us seems to enjoy this.'' Then he turns back to the culprits of the raining chickens. ''And for all of you with issues!'' they jump up in shock at his whipping voice. ''You are all going to therapy!''

Silence reigns in the clubroom for a long moment, before Tenma starts cackling wickedly again at his teammates' indignant and stunned looks.

''But Sangoku-!'' Kurumada starts to protest, but is cut off by the keeper himself.

''Shut up, Kurumada! You are _going_ and you are going to work out your issues! Or so help me, for I _will_ show you why they're calling me the Flaming Rock Keeper!''

''Therapy?!'' Kurama jumps to his feet in anger. ''I am _not_ going to some stupid therapist-''

Sangoku's glare makes him freeze in place. ''You _are.''_

They hold a staring contest for a few moments but then the snake forward slowly sits down again, scowling darkly. ''I am,'' he spits through gritted teeth. Then he whips his head around to face Tenma. ''And you! Stop your goddamn cackling already!''

The captain's cackling is replaced by a sweet smile that sends shivers down the watchers' spines. He walks forwards from where he was leaning against the wall until he's standing next to Sangoku in front of the culprits of the raining chickens incident. ''Alright. I completely agree with Sangoku-san on this topic,'' he tells his team in a sugary tone. ''So to make sure all of you go, we will have a few new rules… anyone who doesn't follow the outside school classes approved of by me and Sangoku-san, will have their training menu tripled.''

Everyone immediately starts to protest. ''Wha- you can't do that!'' Tsurugi's shout is heard the loudest. ''I am _not_ going to meditation classes!''

Tenma turns to his best friend, still with the sugar smile on his lips. The onlookers can swear there are sparkles and flowers behind him. ''Oh, but I can. You see, I am your captain. So you are going to meditation classes, Kyousuke, if you like it or not. And you are also going to the therapy sessions.''

The forward freezes and then glares murder at the brunet. ''I was not even part of this.''

The captain nods. ''You weren't. But you are certainly classified as someone with issues. For example, two weeks ago you set the chairman's cat on fire.'' His smile widens, if that's even possible, and the sparkles increase. ''And while I personally don't have any problems with that, it is only a small example of the chaos you cause. So yes, you are going to therapy, or I promise you I will get Yuuichi-san to help me.''

Tsurugi freezes for a moment and then glowers at his slightly younger captain. ''Very well,'' he hisses angrily. ''I will go to those stupid sessions!''

Tenma nods, still smiling sweetly. ''Good, good. Very good.'' Then he turns to the rest of his friends. ''I propose that we all go to group therapy, and our more _troubled_ members will go to individual sessions as well. Does anyone have any objections to this?''

His sugary tone keeps them from protesting any longer.

* * *

''Alright everyone. My name is Osaki Seiji and I am your group therapist.'' The man smiles kindly at the group of teenagers in front of him. ''Seeing as all of you introduced yourselves already individually, I would like a group introduction.''

The Raimon group shares a few looks, most of them scowling, but their captain ignores it and smiles politely at the man. ''Of course, Osaki-sensei. We all used to be in the same club two years ago, but the then second and third-years have already graduated to High School. However, we are still very close and we are planning on going to the same school again so that we can play together again.'' The therapist nods and the brunet suddenly blinks in realization. ''Ah, we're in the soccer club,'' he quickly adds.

Osaki nods with a smile. ''Yes, you are all quite famous. Raimon, champions for two years in a row already…'' he shuffles through a bunch of papers and nods. ''Alright, what would you say your reason is for being here?''

Sangoku is the one who answers this time. ''We are a group of very… eccentric individuals. Because of this, we clash quite often and we have decided it would be a good idea to work out our issues.''

The doctor nods again. ''Very well. Let's see what will happen, shall we?'' he then faces the group and smiles comfortingly. ''Well, ladies and gentlemen, where would you like to start?''

An innocent question, though he didn't expect almost everyone to suddenly point at Tsurugi…

The doctor sweatdrops. ''Um, alright… let's say, Hayami-kun, why are you pointing at Tsurugi-kun?''

The midfielder looks at the table in front of him nervously as he mutters an answer. ''Because he has issues…''

Everyone nods at this.

Osaki blinks and then shifts his gaze to the person sitting next to Hayami. ''Alright. Hamano-kun, I see you nodding at this. What would you say Tsurugi-kun's issues are?''

''He's a pessimist,'' answers the boy immediately. ''He used to be all dark and gloomy and emo and sometimes he goes back to that phase. He also represses his emotions and blames himself for a lot of things even though it wasn't his fault. And while I'm no professional, I think he has Stockholm syndrome.''

''That about sums it up…'' mutters Kariya under his breath.

Osaki almost drops the pen he is holding in disbelief. For a few moments he doesn't move and the nods slowly. ''Alright… Tsurugi-kun, would you mind answering a few questions for me?''

The navy-haired teen scowls but then nods. ''Of course…'' he hisses.

''Very well. Hamano-kun said you 'used' to have a very negative viewpoint of life. What caused this?''

The angry mood dissipates a little as Tsurugi's scowl disappears slightly, replaced by sadness that only his friends can see. ''My brother was in an accident when he was younger,'' says the forward in a softer tone than before. ''He was pretty much paralyzed from the waist down. After that, I… didn't really know how to handle it.''

Seeing how Tsurugi seems uncomfortable with elaborating, the doctor asks his next question. ''I see. What exactly changed this?''

The forward automatically glances at the person sitting next to him and then drops his gaze again, embarrassed at his reaction. ''Well… this idiot here wouldn't stop bugging me,'' he grumbles as he nods towards Tenma. ''He eventually managed to convince me to…'' he shrugs uncomfortably and doesn't finish his sentence.

Osaki nods again. ''Positive influence, so to say?'' as Kyousuke nods again, the doctor continues. ''Very well. What about this 'Stockholm syndrome' part?''

Tsurugi freezes and then glares at Hamano as he laughs. ''I am not in love with Lalaya!'' he protests furiously.

Tenma next to him places a hand on his shoulder. ''Please, Kyousuke, don't be ashamed. We are here to talk about our issues. You don't have to walk away from them anymore.''

Osaki furiously scribbles something down on his notebook. ''Tsurugi-kun, who is this Lalaya person you talk about?''

The forward glares at him but answers anyway, probably remembering Tenma's threat about training. ''Lalaya was a girl who needed my help a few years ago,'' he spats furiously. ''She didn't know how to get me alone so she took me without my consent. Eventually we became friends because I saw that she was just a girl with a problem and she didn't know how to solve it.''

'''Took you without your consent'?'' repeats Shindou incredulously. ''She send someone to knock you out and replace you! That's called kidnapping, you know! And someone does not simply become friends with their kidnapper!''

Kyousuke scowls. ''Well, at least I'm not bipolar!''

''He's not bipolar,'' Kirino defends his friend. Shindou himself gapes at the implication of the navy-haired boy, who is smirking in satisfaction. That is, until he hears Kirino's next words. ''You're the one who's depressed here.''

Tsurugi glares at him and seems to search for words for a moment. Then he says the first thing that comes to mind. ''You have self-esteem issues because you look like a girl!''

Kirino's mouth falls open. _''I do not!''_ he screeches as he jumps to his feet, his face turning red in anger.

''Yes you do,'' says Kariya calmly. Even so, he has a smirk on his face as he watches the fight before him.

The pink-haired defender turns his murderous gaze to the tealhead. ''Well, you- you have multiple personality disorder!'' he sputters out after a moment.

Kariya gasps, offended, and jumps to his feet as well while slamming his hands on the table. ''What! That's not true!''

''Guys… please calm down…'' begs Hayami nervously. Unfortunately for him, that causes everyone's attention to shift to him. And what's even more unfortunate is the fact that everyone starts to get fired up by the argument brewing in front of them.

Without really thinking about it, Kariya points at him. ''Hayami-senpai suffers from anxiety!''

Hamano stands up immediately to defend his friend. ''Shut up! At least he's not a maniac who hunts his friends when he's bored!'' he shouts.

The tealhead responds with equal fierceness. ''Well, you're the one who tries to murder his friends by tying them up and pushing them in a fishing pond so they'll drown!''

Somehow, Kurama believes it's a good idea to join the fight and stands up while pointing at Kariya. ''You're a scaredy-cat who puts up a tough front so that people won't see your insecurities!''

''Stop ganging up on me!'' bristles the tealhead. ''You can communicate with venomous lizards and order them to attack us!'' he retorts as he glares at the older teen.

Osaki is scribbling furiously on his notebook, trying to keep up with everything.

''Guys, stop it!'' orders Tenma, but everyone being as fired up as they are, continue the fight, now pulling the captain in it.

''Tenma's a masochist!'' yells Kurama immediately.

The brunet falters slightly at that, but his friends don't. ''He's not!'' hisses Tsurugi. ''You're a pessimist! And you can't let go of the past!'' the forward defends his best friend. ''Seriously, Minamisawa-senpai switched schools years ago! Get over it already!''

As the fight continues, Sangoku slowly drops his head in his hands. Osaki, who is sitting next to him, gapes at the other teens and then slowly turns his gaze to the keeper. Said keeper smiles weakly at him. ''Told you we have issues…''

Osaki grabs his phone as the more sane members of Raimon manage to calm their friends down. The doctor deals a number and waits for a few moments before the other picks up.

'' _Osaki-san? What can I do for you?''_ comes the voice of his secretary.

''Chinen-san,'' he starts, ''do I have any appointments after this?''

For a moment it's silent before the other answers. _''No, sir. Your next appointment is in two hours.''_

The therapist nods even though the secretary can't see him. ''Thank you very much.'' With that he hangs up and looks at the now calmed down Raimon team. He takes a deep breath. ''Very well everyone. I hope you don't have anything to do after this, because this may take a while.''

* * *

 _And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how the first of many Raimon therapy sessions began._

* * *

 **And that's that. Crazy Raimon. This is a normal thing in the Accidental Reverse universe.**

 **I do not mean to offend anyone with this, so I apologize if I did.**

 **Alright, for these one-shots: do you have ideas for them, feel free to write them in the reviews – as long as they're in the Accidental Reverse Universe! I don't promise anything though, it really depends on if the idea appeals to me or not…**

 **Well then, would you like me to continue the story of Raimon's therapy sessions? I might do individual sessions next, if I feel up to it or if you guys want me to (if so, tell me which character you would like to read about).**

 **That's everything, I guess. Good night (where I come from) and any other greeting that is appropriate in the time zone you're in!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**

 **PS: Don't forget to check out Accidental Reverse!**


	3. Of Distractions and Soda Bottles

**The newest one-shot in the Accidental Reverse universe! More chaos~**

 **This one's set a few months before Accidental Reverse starts. So basically three years after the series, so they're all in High School by now~**

 **Disclaimer: don't own, the usual, etc.**

 **Well, enjoy~!**

* * *

''We need a distraction.''

Everyone at the lunch table looks at Kurama when he suddenly says this. Seeing as the forward doesn't seem to notice their confusion, Shindou raises an eyebrow. ''Why?''

The tanned teen grins in a way that promises chaos. The more mature members of their club immediately grow cautious, while the eyes of the more mischievous ones start to sparkle in anticipation. ''What would you say if I told you that I might or might not have overheard the tennis club talking about an assault on us?''

This catches the attention of everyone, even the more sensible players. ''Details,'' orders Shindou as his eyes narrow.

Kurama shrugs, a satisfied smile on his face. ''You know they hate us for stealing the spot of 'best club' for two years already and they're pissed because a week or so ago, someone threw a stone through the window of their clubroom at night. They blamed us for that, remember?'' at the nods he receives, the forward continues. ''So now, since we're not admitting it, they want to force us and make us pay. I don't know the details but apparently this kid brought pink paintballs to school. The tennis guys are spread all over the cafeteria and will start their 'attack' at twelve o'clock straight.''

At that his friends look at the large clock hanging where it can be seen from everywhere in the cafeteria, which reads 11:58. Two minutes before the tennis club will start their revenge.

''So you want to create a distraction big enough for their plans to fall into chaos,'' concludes Ichino. ''Why didn't you tell us earlier?''

Kurama rolls his eyes and gestures to Sangoku. ''Because Mr. Responsible Guy would've made us all sit somewhere else or something, while now we can have some fun.'' The others nod in understanding, devious smiles forming on their faces while Sangoku sighs.

''Legit,'' mutters Taiyou.

''I should tell you not to do anything,'' mumbles Sangoku, ''but the tennis club has been really annoying lately and I'm not feeling like walking around covered in pink paint. As long as we don't get into trouble, I'll let you create a 'distraction' _as long as it's reasonable!''_ he adds the last part quickly once he sees the grins on his friends' faces.

''Guys, we have less than a minute and a half left before the assault starts,'' warns Kariya with a look at the clock. He turns back to his friends, a devious smile on his face. ''Think of a distraction soon or we will look like pink flamingos for the rest of the day.''

They all fall into silence, trying to come up with a 'reasonable' distraction that can be carried out in the span of a minute.

''Hurry up! I can see some suspicious guys coming our way!'' hisses Midori as she casts a glance around. She's right, for about six guys are walking in the direction of their table and the soccer club can spot some other faces of the tennis players sitting at other tables close to theirs.

''Well, I don't have any ideas!'' says Fei, slightly nervous. He's probably regretting the fact that he came to visit his friends and stayed with them during school hours today, considering their current situation.

One look at the clock tells the group they only have about twenty seconds left. Not having come up with anything yet, they share some nervous looks.

That is, until Hamano sighs exasperatedly. ''I'd wished it hadn't come to this,'' he says and all eyes turn to him. ''I have an idea which could work out perfectly or go horribly wrong.''

With fourteen seconds left, there's not much to lose. Having made this decision, Shindou nods at the other midfielder. ''Give it your best shot.''

What he didn't expect though, is for Hamano to grab his bottle of soda, stand up, throw it with all the force he can muster and sit down immediately. This all happens in the span of two seconds, the teen moving so fast it is almost impossible to see.

They watch the bottle glide through the air, crop dusting everyone in its path in soda, almost as if in slow motion. Then the bottle lands, exploding upon impact with the ground and soaking everyone in its range. Screams follow from the fallen victims.

Not even a second later a rice ball is hurled through the air in the direction the bottle came from. Unfortunately the thrower doesn't have a very good aim, for the rice ball lands two tables to the left. Their screams can be heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

That's when some occupants of the table from the left take revenge by returning the favor coming from the first table of victims.

Hamano watches the chaos he created in satisfaction. Once he sees the table to the left join in, he grins cheekily. ''FOOD FIGHT!'' he yells at the top of his lungs and then ducks his head to avoid being identified.

All hell breaks loose.

Food flies through the air, screams can be heard from everywhere, bodies fall to the ground. Raimon's soccer club stares at it for one, long second, but are then shaken out of their daze and jump up. As Hamano, Kariya, Nishiki and Taiyou arm themselves with food to cover for the others, their friends turn their table and the table next to theirs on their sides. They shove the two tables against each other and against the wall, leaving some space free between the tables.

The group jumps into the protection of their makeshift fort, arming themselves with more food and randomly throwing it in the chaos beyond their fort.

''This was your plan?!'' yells Shindou over the screams from the fallen ones. ''To start a food fight?!''

Hamano shrugs, flinching when he sees someone being hit in the face by a meat ball. ''It was the only thing I could think of!'' he yells back. ''And I didn't see any of you coming up with a better idea!''

''I'm just glad it worked!'' says Kurama as he ducks further behind the tables. ''There was a chance the other students wouldn't have reacted! What would you have done then?'' he asks with a look at the midfielder.

Said midfielder shrugs. ''Run like hell?'' he suggests.

''Who cares?!'' their eyes turn to Nishiki, who is hurling food at everything that moves outside their fort with a bright grin. ''This is so much fun!''

Sangoku looks ready to have a nervous breakdown at this point, which is not very surprising considering he's one of the more sensible people on the team. What is surprising however, is the reaction of their captain.

Tenma is working together with Amagi and Hikaru, launching wave after wave of food at the 'enemy'. The purple-haired boy is gathering ammo and Tenma uses it to hit people beyond the safety of their fort… especially the members of the tennis club. His aim is accurate and his attacks are fast, unsurprising considering his attraction to the wind element. Amagi has gotten his hands on a cafeteria tray and uses it to cover for Tenma when he's standing to throw food. The third-year quickly deflects any food items thrown the brunet's way, managing to keep his captain form getting hit.

Sangoku gapes at the three of them, especially the two first-years who are normally part of the more sensible group. ''Wha- Tenma, Hikaru, what are you _doing?!''_ he exclaims in shock.

Tenma shoots him a quick look, Amagi deflecting a piece of bread that almost hit him, and the captain shrugs as he throws an apple. ''All's fair in war and love!'' he yells.

Hayami, who is cowering next to Hamano, frowns in confusion. ''Isn't is supposed to be 'love and war'?'' he asks, watching as the brunet ducks behind the table again to gather more ammo from Hikaru.

The captain stands up again and starts throwing food at the tennis club again, Amagi continuing his job of defending the captain while laughing maniacally and Hikaru quickly searching for more ammo.

Tenma's grin turns evil. ''No!'' he answers the maroon-haired boy. ''Right now it's **war!''** he cackles wickedly. His teammates can swear devil horns are growing on his head.

''Demon-Tenma can come out at _any_ time of day but he chooses the moment we're in the middle of a food fight?'' Shinsuke hides his face at the sight of his crazy captain and friend. ''Seriously…''

Kirino's voice distract them from their demon friend. ''The teachers are coming this way!'' hisses the pink-haired defender. ''Everyone act innocent!''

And everyone _does_ act innocent. Nishiki, Taiyou, Kurama, Hamano, Tenma and basically anyone else who was throwing food duck behind the tables, everyone cowering in their fort while looking like they weren't the ones to instigate the war.

And the teachers fall for it. Once they have managed to gain control over the chaos, they start sending the worst 'soldiers' to the gym, where the janitors will 'deal' with them. When the students have left, the teachers focus their attention on the others who participated in the food fight but weren't too bad, sending them to the outside PE field to get a stern talking-to from the principal. That leaves the innocent students.

One of the teachers, a young and kind woman who teaches English, walks towards the soccer club's fort and looks over the tables to spot the hidden forms of the soccer players. She smiles kindly at them. ''You can come out now, everything's safe,'' she chuckles as they slowly stand up.

''So… we're not in trouble?''

It might be the fact that Shinsuke asked it, and Shinsuke looked very much like a scared bunny while doing so, but the teacher's expression turns into one of a gentle smile. ''Oh no, of course not. We didn't see you throw food, correct?''

They immediately take the opportunity to deny any and all involvement in the food fight.

* * *

Raimon's soccer club gets away with their instigation of the food fight, getting praised for their good behavior of 'not participating' like some of their more childish peers. They simply smile innocently at that, because a little white lie never hurt anybody, right?

The worst participators of the food fight are made to clean up the cafeteria, considering the instigator has not been found but is thought to be amongst that group. The teachers don't know how wrong they are.

Miraculously, none of the other students saw Hamano's actions either, so they can't blame the soccer club for the food fight. Except the tennis club, who accuses their longtime rivals as the culprits even without having any proof. The teachers don't believe them, to say the least.

The funniest part, though, is when the principal announces they have found the instigators two days later. Turns out, the tennis club were caught with the paintballs they meant to use on Raimon's soccer club and were accused of starting the whole chaos. As punishment, the club's budget was cut by twenty percent and they all got detention for a week, practice being suspended for two.

''They started it,'' grins Hamano once they hear the news and everyone looks at him. ''Remember, they wanted to cover us in pink paint.''

Everyone, even Sangoku, can't help but agree to that. And, as the keeper states after that…

''They certainly got beat at their own game.''

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this** 😈

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	4. Raimon Soccer Club Whatsapp Group

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY:**

 **I have this headcanon that Raimon has a whatsapp group. This one-shot contains some of their conversations there :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _KariYAHMAN: ITS SNOWING_

 _NotAGirlKirino: …it's not_

 _KariYAHMAN: IT IS_

 _NotAGirlKirino: no it's not_

 _KariYAHMAN: WHY DO U ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY DREAMS_

 _KariYAHMAN: I THUOGHT WE WERE FRIENDDDDDDDDDS_

 _Sidewinder: whats wrong with u_

 _KariYAHMAN: STAY AWAY FROM ME I HATE SNAKES_

 _SamuraiRyouma: if i didnt kno better i'd think hes drunk_

 _KingOfTrainsKurumada: you might be right bout that, yknow_

 _KariYAHMAN: I AM RESPONSIBLE ADULT_

 _Hamanooooo: nope not drunk_

 _SamuraiRyouma: how do u kno_

 _Hamanooooo: ever tried to type 'responsible' while drunk?_

 _KariYAHMAN: DONT IGNORE ME ILL HUNT U_

 _SangoKeeper: if he's not drunk, then what's wrong with him?_

 _KAGEHikaru: ahahaha thats a funny story_

 _NotAGirlKirino: do tell_

 _KariYAHMAN: ARE BUTTERFLYS MADE OF BUTTER_

 _SangoKeeper: yes, please tell us. I'm getting slightly worried…_

 _KAGEHikaru: Kariya dislocated his shoulder_

 _SangoKeeper: Is he okay?!_

 _KariYAHMAN: I AM UNBAETABEL_

 _KariYAHMAN: FEAAAAAAAAAR MEEEEEEEEEE_

 _KAGEHikaru: so we took him to the hospital and they gave him something 4 the pain but now he's like this… and he found his phone. He'll be fine in a few hours…_

 _NotAGirlKirino: I am keeping this as blackmail, alright?_

 _KariYAHMAN: WHY ARE U SO MEAN SENPAI_

 _NotAGirlKirino: lol_

 _KariYAHMAN: I THOUGT U LOVED ME_

 _NotAGirlKirino: definitely keeping this as blackmail :'D_

 _KariYAHMAN: WILL U LOVE ME IF I GIVE YOU A BUTTERFLY_

(Once Kariya was in his right mind again, he almost died of embarrassment. It took his friends twenty minutes to calm him down. All their efforts were in vain, though, by Kirino's dark grin as he said the next words.

''Don't worry, maybe we can all makes butter flies later.''

(And whenever Kariya did something stupid after that, Kirino was not afraid to pull out his blackmail material.))

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _DinoKingShinsuke: i'm so sorry everyone :(_

 _SangoKeeper: Shinsuke? Whats wrong?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: i cant come to practice_

 _NoAGirlKirino: why not?!_

 _Sidewinder: soccerfreak#2 isnt coming to practice everyone panic_

 _Hayamimimimi: OMG the apocalypse is coming!_

 _Hamanooooo: NOOOO IM TOO YOUNG AND BEUATIFUL TO DIE_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: detention :/_

 _Sidewinder: what_

 _Hamanooooo: youre joking_

 _SangoKeeper: Shinsuke what did you do!_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: we had this assignment where we had to draw 2 sides of ourselves_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: so first i drew a small and innocent bunny_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: and the teacher asked the meaning behind it so i said 'this is who people think i am'_

 _Shindou-excappie: for some reason I have a really bad feeling about this_

 _NotAGirlKirino: agreed_

 _SangoKeeper: and then?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: and then i drew the world as a soccer ball with my name over it_

 _Sidewinder: the hell_

 _Hayamimimimi: for once i agree with Kurama_

 _SangoKeeper: and what was the meaning of it?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: WORLD DOMINATION_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: I AM THE KEEPER OF THE STRONGEST SOCCER TEAM IN THE GALAXY_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: BOW DOWN TO ME YOU PEASANTS_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: the teacher didnt like it when i shouted that_

 _NotAGirlKirino: oh god_

 _Sidewinder: our juniors are crazy_

 _Shindou-excappie: besides, Shinsuke youre completely ignoring Ibuki_

 _Shindou-excappie: not that I really mind but still_

 _SangoKeeper: Shindou! I know you two show your friendship through fighting but thats just rude!_

 _Hayamimimimi: am i the only one worried that Shinsuke wants to take over the world_

 _KariYAHMAN: HAHAHA YOU SHOULDVE BEEN THERE IT WAS AWESOME_

 _KAGEHikaru: no Kariya it wasn't! now SHinsuke's in trouble!_

 _SangoKeeper: Shinsuke! You should know better than to be so disrespectful to a teacher!_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: I AM KING OF THE GALAXY YOU CANNOT COMMAND ME YOU LOWLY KEEPER_

 _SangoKeeper: -_- yes just rub it in why don't you_

 _KariYAHMAN: ooooh someones sore because they didnt get chosen for the national team_

 _NotAGirlKirino: shut up Kariya_

 _KariYAHMAN: pinky_

 _NotAGirlKirino: no one will find your body_

 _Shindou-excappie: Shinsuke! don't be so mean to our teammates!_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: I AM A RULER OF THE UNIVERSE YOU CANT STOP ME YOU LOWLY MIDFIELDER_

 _Shindou-excappie: we're both part of Earth Eleven, we're equal_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: …BUT YOU STILL CANT TELL ME TO STOP CUZ WE R EQUAL_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: NONE OF YOU PEASANTS (or equals) CAN STOP ME_

 _Hamanooooo: as much as i hate to admit it, he has a point_

 _Sidewinder: why_

 _Hamanooooo: in theory, in terms of power/influence in the club, we cant stop him_

 _Hayamimimimi: oh god youre right 0.0_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: MUHAHAHAHA_

 _Shindou-excappie: …there's nothing we can do, is there_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: WORLD DOMINATION_

 _NotAGirlKirino: afraid so_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _SangoKeeper: damn, we really cant stop him_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: But I can_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: NO YOU CANT EQUALITY WILL NOT STOP ME_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: Shinsuke did you even read who you're talking to?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: OF COURSE I DID YOU STILL CANT STOP ME I DONT CARE ABOUT EQUALITY_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: …I'm your captain, Shinsuke. In theory, that would make me the most powerful_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: …damnit_

 _Hamanooooo: OUR SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED THANK YOU CAPTAIN TENMA_

 _SangoKeeper: thank god we have a rational captain to keep our crazy members out of trouble_

 _Sidewinder: normally i would feel insulted but this time i have to agree with Sangoku_

 _Shindou-excappie: why did i give up my position as captain again_

 _KariYAHMAN: because the first year idiot was a better captain than you?_

 _NotAGirlKirino: shut up Kariya_

 _KariYAHMAN: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: okay, that's it. Everyone who doesn't come to practice will have their training menu doubled. Shinsuke, I'll deal with you later_

 _KariYAHMAN: aaaaaaaand shutting up now_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: B)_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: and so our captain has spoken_

 _KAGEHikaru: even without being there i just know hes completely cool and monotone_

 _KAGEHikaru: i just know it_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: he scares me_

 _Sidewinder: and theres the little cute bunny again_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _Hamanooooo: I AM CHALLENGING THE AUTHORITY OF THIS SCHOOL_

 _Aoy^m^: and here I was hoping for a normal school day for once_

 _!ch!no: I hope youre joking because with our crazy teammates, 'normal' doesnt exist -_-_

 _Hamanooooo: I AM RECRUITING YOU ALL_

 _Sidewinder: no way! Im not agreeing to this!_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: absolutely not_

 _ManagerMidori: why would you even recruit us_

 _Hamanooooo: we've started a revolution before, we can do this again_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: coughcough-thatwasTenma-coughcough_

 _ManagerMidori: i clearly remember you guys not doing anything and just watching Tenma get hurt for, like, four matches straight or something_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: yeah! Tenma was the one to start the revolution, not us!_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: I'm honestly not sure if I should be honored or not_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: you're making me sound like a delinquent_

 _SamuraiRyouma: no thats Midori_

 _ManagerMidori: ill kill you_

 _SamuraiRyouma: and now im leaving_

 _Hamanooooo: Tenma! Just the guy i need!_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: okay…_

 _Hamanooooo: how do you start a revolution?_

 _Aoy^m^: and now youre asking him?_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: well we did say Tenma is our rebel leader_

 _SangoKeeper: Hamano you can't start a revolution_

 _Hamanooooo: awwwwwwwwww why nooooooooot?_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: why do you even WANT to start one?_

 _Hamanooooo: theres this teacher always picking on me i want to get him fired_

 _SangoKeeper: you can't do that!_

 _Hamanooooo: can too_

 _Sidewinder: you're not starting this stupid game of 'can too'_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: who's the teacher?_

 _Hamanooooo: Misami_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: ouch hes a real bastard_

 _!ch!no: I'll have to agree with you_

 _SamuraiRyouma: oh gosh, youre his new victim?_

 _Hamanooooo: me and Hayami_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: when we were second years, Nishiki was his target :/_

 _SamuraiRyouma: he really sucks_

 _SangoKeeper: for once I have to agree_

 _Hamanooooo: so does that mean i can start a revolution?!_

 _SangoKeeper: …_

 _Hamanooooo: pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: ah come on Sangoku, have a little fun_

 _SamuraiRyouma: it will be fun_

 _Sidewinder: gotta agree with them_

 _ManagerMidori: definitely_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: things have gotten boring around here lately_

 _SangoKeeper: I don't know guys_

 _Hamanooooo: EVERYONE AGREEEEEEE_

 _Hayamimimimi: …well… we pulled it off once?_

 _/\magi: true_

 _NotAGirlKirino: I should protest, but im really not feeling like it :)_

 _KariYAHMAN: REVOLUTION RULEZZZZZZ_

 _Shindou-excappie: I agree_

 _SangoKeeper: fine then. Lets ask our revolution expert, shall we?_

 _Hamanooooo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY_

 _Hamanooooo: TENMAAAAAAA_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: …alright_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: Lets go cause some trouble!_

 _Hamanooooo: VICTORY IS MINE_

 _!ch!no: oh god_

 _Aoy^m^: sometimes I wonder if we're the only sane ones left_

 _!ch!no: you really wonder that? Cuz I think I know the answer already_

 _Aoy^m^: alright you win. We're the only sane ones left_

 _!ch!no: B)_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _SkyGirlAoi: We're not coming to practice, I'm afraid_

 _Shindou-excappie: why not?_

 _SkyGirlAoi: we're… preoccupied_

 _NotAGirlKirino: do tell_

 _SkyGirlAoi: would you believe me if I said we're fighting an army of living carrots?_

 _/\magi: seriously?_

 _SkyGirlAoi: Yep_

 _NotAGirlKirino: normally I'd say 'that's impossible' but I know us_

 _KAGEHikaru: guys just saying_

 _KAGEHikaru: if you don't want to get killed by walking carrots, there are two possible things to do: RUN OR FIGHT_

 _/\magi: we can hear explosions, are these your carrots_

 _KAGEHikaru: YES_

 _KAGEHikaru: THEY'RE CLOSING IN TO THE SCHOOL DOORS_

 _SamuraiRyouma: we're currently watching from the windows_

 _Sidewinder: wait did they just_

 _KAGEHikaru: kick open the school doors while the leader screamed 'RISE MY ORANGE FRIENDS!'_

 _KAGEHikaru: yes, yes they did_

 _Hamanooooo: oh gosh we've gotta see this, one moment we'll go find a window_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: OH MY GOD THEY HAVE WEAPONS_

 _KAGEHikaru: correction they have marshmallows bUT ITS STILL TERRIFYING_

 _NotAGirlKirino: oh my god_

 _Hayamimimimi: O.O_

 _Hamanooooo: WE'VE FOUND A WINDOW WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON DOWN THERE_

 _KAGEHikaru: WE R FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES THATS WHAT_

 _SangoKeeper: OH MY GOD GUYS WHAT DID YOU DO_

 _Sidewinder: are those really marshmallows they look like they could kill someone 0.0_

 _SkyGirlAoi: yes, yes they are_

 _PhotoQueen: Aoi are you okay?_

 _SkyGirlAoi: I am, but I can't say the same for Kariya_

 _NotAGirlKirino: what happened to him_

 _Aoy^m^: OH GOD I CAN SEE HIM_

 _!ch!no: is he being carried by carrots?_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: YES_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: GUYS HELP_

 _Shindou-excappie: how?!_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: I DON'T KNOW_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: DO SOMETHING_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: BRING SOCCER BALLS THEY ARE OUR WEAPOSN_

 _Hamanooooo: oh hey Tenma I can see you_

 _Hayamimimimi: who is there standing back to back with you_

 _SkyGirlAoi: I think its Tsurugi but I'm trying to see what theyre doing to Kariya_

 _ManagerMidori: and?_

 _NotAGirlKirino: are they going to kill him_

 _SangoKeeper: is he okay?!_

 _SkyGirlAoi: I think theyre using him as a hostage of sorts_

 _SkyGirlAoi: wait now the leader's saying something_

 _SamuraiRyouma: what_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: what is it saying_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: they want to make the school their military base, I think_

 _NotAGirlKirino: you think?_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: hey I don't speak carrot_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: you try to translate 'carroooootcarrotcarrotcaaaaarrot-we-of-the-carrots-caaaaaarrotcarrotcarrooooooot-destroy-you-filthy-caaaaaaarrooooooootcarrotcarcarrot' or something_

 _PhotoQueen: they look cute_

 _/\magi: …_

 _ManagerMidori: only you, Akane, only you_

 _Shindou-excappie: we've gathered our weapons but now we're surrounded_

 _SangoKeeper: who is 'we'_

 _Shindou-excappie: me, Hamano, Hayami, Aoyama, Ichino and Kirino_

 _NotAGirlKirino: Sangoku what about you_

 _SangoKeeper: we're going in to help Tenma and the others_

 _KAGEHikaru: THANK YOU WE NEED IT_

 _!ch!no: who exactly is we_

 _SangoKeeper: Kurama, Kurumada, Nishiki and Amagi_

 _SkyGirlAoi: where are Akane and Midori_

 _ManagerMidori: I have a fan and the carrots are afraid of it_

 _ManagerMidori: and Akane… is making pictures_

 _PhotoQueen: they're cuuuuuute_

 _SangoKeeper: Aoi what's your status_

 _SKyGirlAoi: Shinsuke and Hikaru have saved Kariya_

 _NotAGirlKirino: shame_

 _SkyGirlAoi: Tsurugi and Tenma have teamed up and they're maniacally killing carrots_

 _Hamanooooo: we're coming your way guys_

 _Hamanooooo: HELP IS COMING HOLD ON_

 _KariYAHMAN: THANK YOU GOD_

 _NotAGirlKirino: aw, Kariya's still alive :(_

 _Shindou-excappie: no Kirino, just… no_

 _SangoKeeper: Kariya are you okay_

 _KariYAHMAN: im covered in carrot and its gross_

 _NotAGirlKirino: he can complain, hes fine_

 _Aoy^m^: we have arrived at the battlefield_

 _!ch!no: did you really just write that_

 _SamuraiRyouma: THANK YOU I REALLY WANT TO BLAST THOSE BLASTED THINGS AWAY WITH MY KESHIN_

 _PhotoQueen: can I keep one_

 _ManagerMidori: AKANE NO_

 _PhotoQueen: but it's cute and I named it Carrie_

 _ManagerMidori: I swear, only you_

 _Hayamimimimi: can we go back to the matter at hand, like, MURDEROUS CARROTS?!_

 _Hamanooooo: well at least we're not bored today_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: true_

 _KariYAHMAN: I AM STILL COVERED IN MARSHMALLOW AND CARROTS THIS IS NOT FUN_

 _Hamanooooo: I never said it was fun (it is though) just that today's not boring_

 _SangoKeeper: Hamano, just drop it please_

 _Hamanooooo: fiiiiiine_

 _/\magi: how did this all start anyway_

 _Shindou-excappie: how did what start?_

 _/\magi: the battle against mutant carrots_

 _KAGEHikaru: Tsurugi_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: Tsurugi_

 _KariYAHMAN: blame mister flamestriker_

 _SkyGirlAoi: Tsurugi tried cooking_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: Kyousuke is horrible in the kitchen_

 _FlameStikerTsurugi: I'm not_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: Kyou, you created mutant carrots_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: …_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: see my point?_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: my cooking skills are amazing, thank you. Kariya's the one who put something in my ingredients_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: is that so_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: Kariya what do you have to say for yourself_

 _KariYAHMAN: um… sorry?_

 _KAGEHikaru: I RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE YOU I SHOULDVE LEFT YOU WITH THE CARROTS_

 _KariYAHMAN: IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME TO THE CARROTS_

 _Shindou-excappie: …guys, remind me never to let Kariya and Tsurugi in my kitchen at the same time_

 _NotAGirlKirino: noted_

 _KariYAHMAN: wow guys i can just feel the love -_- thank you so much_

 _NotAGirlKirino: you're welcome ;)_

* * *

 **I have no idea where this came from. It was fun writing it, though XD If you have any more ideas for crazy conversations, I might write a part two of this!**

 **Could you all guess who was who? I think I made the names pretty obvious~**

 **One thing. To all Accidental Reverse readers:** **If you hadn't figured it out yet, I don't have an update schedule. Updates will come between 5 and 14 days!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	5. Bad Hair Day

**Hey guys! Been a while since I wrote something new, but I couldn't resist after I saw a few drawings of Tenma with wet hair. Look it up on the internet, it's pretty funny XD**

 **Anyway, this story is set a short while after Galaxy ends.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

''This sucks.''

The statement from Kariya attracts a few dirty looks from his teammates. ''Oh really,'' comments Midori sarcastically. ''You think we hadn't noticed yet?''

Kariya just shrugs, looking back out of the door of the soccer building. ''I am not looking forward to practice,'' he mutters.

''Neither are we,'' agrees Hayami, a sour look on his face. ''Can't we skip practice for once?'' he begs, but his coach shakes his head.

''Nope, no can do! This won't stop us!'' grins Endou and the whole soccer club groans.

Now, the cause for their current predicament…

It's raining.

Usually, a little rain wouldn't stop the Raimon Eleven from playing their favorite sport. Unfortunately, it's not a little rain – it's positively _pouring._ Again, usually this wouldn't stop them, since they would just use the inside field, but that's currently unavailable since _somehow_ the crazy members of the team thought it was a good idea to use it as a battle ground for a paintball war.

But that's a story for another time.

Anyway, this means that they have to use the outside field and Endou won't let them skip practice, despite the awful weather. So, with great reluctance, the members of the soccer team make their way outside, shivering in their short-sleeved uniforms. ''I hate rain,'' complains Nishiki, shivering as a droplet of water rolls down his neck. ''Ugh, that's cold!''

His words only earn a few annoyed grumbles, everyone too caught up in their own misery to do more than that. Endou, however, is having none of it. ''Come on guys, I thought you were tougher than this. It's not even that bad – I remember how my team once had to play in a field made of mud!''

He gets a few disbelieving looks from the teenagers, but no one reacts vocally as they have reached the bench. The teens gratefully take shelter, but the boys know that they'll have to go out in the rain soon again. The managers busy themselves with preparing towels and water bottles, grateful that they will have shelter during practice.

After a few more minutes, there is no reason to delay the inevitable any longer and the rain has stopped a bit. That doesn't mean they like it, though, for the teenagers cluster together, watching the rain with clear disdain.

One look from their coach, however, and Tsurugi to step out into the rain. Seeing their ace forward stepping out from under the small roof convinces the rest of the team to follow them. So, shivering at the cold droplets of water falling from the sky, they grudgingly make their way to the field.

From there on, practice continues much like usual – they quickly pair up in order to start their warm ups and soon after they start their real training. It's clear though that the teenagers are all miserable and cold, the water damping their uniforms. Luckily it's not pouring anymore, but that doesn't change much.

Their moods lighten a bit when Endou announces they're going to have a practice match. It's not like it's all that rare for them to have one, but it's still one of the favorites in training for everyone. Training matches are always fun and competitive and the losing team often ends up with the chores of cleaning up the field once practice is done.

Since they have sixteen players in total, the teams are formed of eight players each. One of the team has always Tenma as captain, since that's his official role, and the other team usually switches between Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino and on very rare occasions, Sangoku.

Today Shindou acts as the second captain and soon, both teams are playing vigorously, both trying to win. Not only because it's always a challenge, with the ever changing practice teams, but also because no one likes to clean up in the rain.

Eventually they have a break in order to catch their breath and get some much-needed food and water. All players sit down on the grass, grateful for the small roof offering them shelter from the rain. The managers hand out food and drinks and the team quickly falls into a cheerful chatter, while Haruna and Endou move away a bit so they can talk peacefully without getting wet.

Tenma watches his team with a slight smile, glad to see that, despite their earlier miserable states, his friends seem to have cheered up majorly. He grins cheekily as he watches Kariya and Kirino tease Tsurugi about his hair – his ponytail is hanging down sadly, the rain causing the weight to increase so much that its usual gravity-defying style has all but disappeared.

Then the captain looks around, seeing a few of their balls lying quite far away from the field. They're not always careful with the direction of their shots, and then they're often too lazy to pick the balls up again. With a sigh, the brunet crosses his arms and walks out from under the roof.

''Tenma, where are you going?'' the captain turns around at the voice of his childhood friend. Aoi is looking at him, a frown decorating her face. ''You haven't even eaten anything yet!''

The brunet shrugs and shoots her an easy smile. ''I'll eat in a minute, after I pick up those balls,'' he gestures vaguely towards the right.

''You sure? It seems the rain is getting worse…'' Aoi trails off, throwing a look at the dark clouds high above.

Tenma just smiles reassuringly. ''Well, if you want to get soaked, be our guest!'' yells Kariya, joining the conversation and earning a slap from Kirino.

The brunet sighs good-naturally and then turns around, not answering his tealheaded friend. He quickly gathers the balls scattered over the field and then scans the rest of his surroundings. An annoyed frown decorates his face as he spots one ball lying a little farther away – shot by Tsurugi, of course.

With a frustrated frown, the young captain quickly runs up the stairs that lead to the rest of the school grounds, shivering as the rain increases. Seems like Aoi's prediction is right, for the water pours from the sky again and ends up soaking his entire uniform.

He quickly spots the ball and runs towards it, wanting to get out of the rain and get some food as soon as possible. He swiftly grabs it and sighs in annoyance as a lock of brown hair falls in front of his eyes.

Tenma pushes it away but it falls right back. He blinks, first in surprise and then in realization, and groans. ''Ugh… seriously?'' he mutters, annoyed, as a droplet of water drips from the lock of hair and onto his face, rolling down his cheek.

He starts walking back to the staircase, a sour look on his face. Once he reaches the field again, the brunet drops the ball next to the others and makes his way to the bench, pushing another lock of dripping wet hair out of his face. Not that it really helps much, for it immediately falls back, sending drops of water rolling down his cheek.

The brunet quickly ducks under the safety of the roof, hiding from the pouring rain. His teammates don't immediately notice him, too caught up in their conversations and food to pay the new arrival much attention. Aoi, however, does see him.

The girl stares at him for a moment, the sour look on his face, his soaked uniform and the way his usually wavy hair hangs down his face, creating a bob-like hairstyle. Her childhood friend glares at her, but the manager doesn't care.

No matter how many times she sees it, it still stays funny.

A grin stretches on her lips and grey eyes narrow. Aoi's grin only grows and she covers her mouth with her hand to hide it. Her composure breaks completely when Tenma's glare intensifies, and a helpless laugh escapes her lips.

This catches the attention of the other people present and all eyes turn to look at her in curiosity. The brunet, however, simply glares. ''Mou, Aoi! It's not funny!'' he shouts in frustration, surprising his friends with his arrival. Before his teammates manage to get a look at him, though, Aoi's laugher intensifies and catch their attention again.

The girl manages to get out a few words through her laughter. ''It is!'' she says, her eyes sparkling in amusement. ''You look ridiculous!''

This time, the Raimon team _does_ turn to look at their captain and more than a few jaws drop in shock at the sight of him. For a few moments, the teens just stare at the brunet, until Aoi's laughter starts affecting them.

A chuckle first escapes Shinsuke's throat and the small keeper soon bursts out laughing, his teammates quickly following at the ridiculous sight of Tenma's soaked hair. The brunet blushes in embarrassment and glares at them, though it looks more like a pout.

''Guys, stop it!'' he whines – yes, whines, because the situation definitely allows for that – but he is ignored. ''Seriously!'' he crosses his arms, though his friends still don't listen to him.

The captain sighs and shoots his team another glare, resigning to the fact that they will not stop laughing if he orders them to. Instead of trying to get them to stop, he walks towards the bench and grabs a water bottle.

He drops down on the grass, crossing his legs, and takes a sip of his water, watching his teammates with an insulted expression. The laughter is dying down now and the brunet pouts, still a bit flushed in embarrassment.

Aoi recovers first and hands her friend some food, still with an amused smile on her face. Tenma thanks her but doesn't stop his sulking as he enjoys his meal. ''Y-you really look ridiculous,'' says Kariya when he stops laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.

The rest of Raimon, who have calmed down by now as well, quickly agree to the tealheaded defender. ''For once I agree with Kariya,'' says Kirino, chuckling a bit.

Tenma just pouts again. ''It's not that funny,'' he mutters, earning disagreements from all of his friends. He sighs, pushing a lock of dripping wet hair behind his ear. ''It's annoying. Whenever it gets like this, it takes hours to dry and it always gets in the way,'' he complains. ''Not to mention, I always end up freezing because the water is so cold!''

That earns him sympathetic looks from his friends. The brunet shivers as a drop of water rolls down his neck, as if to emphasize his point. ''This is why I don't like going out without an umbrella when it's raining,'' he grumbles, shivering again as more drops follow.

Suddenly a towel is dropped on his head, covering his face. The brunet blinks, surprised, and pulls the towel away from his eyes to look at the one who dropped it. Tsurugi stares back, a small, amused smile on his lips as he watches the soaked form of his best friend. ''Dry off, you look miserable,'' he tells the brunet, not unkindly despite his harsh words.

Tenma stares at him in surprise for a moment but then quickly does as ordered, rubbing his hair so that the worst of the water is removed and then simply letting the towel lie on his head. This earns him a few more amused grins, as a towel-covered Tenma is barely better than a bob-hair Tenma, and the brunet huffs indignantly.

A few minutes later, the team has settled down again. The conversations from before pick up again as they enjoy their food. ''So,'' says Shindou eventually, turning to look at his young captain, ''you get a whole other hairstyle when it gets wet.'' He raises an eyebrow, an amused smile decorating his face.

The brunet pouts again. ''Yes. It's the worst.''

''How come it looks so different?'' asks Hamano curiously. ''Do you use gel?''

Tenma looks almost insulted at that. ''My hairstyle is completely natural, thank you very much!'' he tells the older midfielder. ''Have you never suffered from soaked hair before or something?''

''Of course,'' sniggers Kariya. ''It just doesn't look as ridiculous!'' The brunet flushes again and quickly pulls the towel over his head so that his face can't be seen. His tealheaded friend just grins mischievously. ''I mustache you a question.''

Tenma groans, his embarrassed blush hidden by his towel, as his other friends chuckle at the pun. ''Kariya, I swear,'' grumbles the brunet, but his complaint goes ignored.

''Why are you hiding your face?'' asks the tealhead, his mischievous grin growing. ''It almost looks like you want to curl up and dye!''

This earns another wave of laughter from a few of the players while the other teens just smirk in amusement. ''Kariya,'' Kirino says and the others look at him. ''Are you trying to be funny again?'' the tealhead rolls his eyes, already expecting a scolding from the older boy.

''It's not very hair-larious.''

Kariya's head snaps up and he stares at his upperclassman in shock. The pink-haired boy simply grins back, his smirk growing when he hears an exasperated groan coming from his captain.

''I didn't know you were one for puns, Kirino,'' remarks Hamano, grinning brightly.

The defender just shrugs, smirking. ''What can I say? It's growing on me.''

His words earn a few chuckles, especially when Tenma makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a sob. Sangoku seems to feel sympathetic, for he decides to interfere. ''Enough with the teasing, guys.'' At the pouts and whines he receives from his teammates, the keeper sighs good-naturally. ''I mean it. _Cut_ it out.''

Everyone stares at him for a second and before long, they are all laughing again. Hidden under his towel, Tenma's cheeks are still flushed, but he is saved from further embarrassment by their coach. Endou, having been in a serious conversation with Haruna until now and so not having paid attention to the teenagers, quickly calls his team together. ''Listen up, guys,'' he tells them, an uncharacteristic frown on his face. ''It seems like the rain is not going to get any better and I don't want any of you to get sick, so practice is suspended for today,'' he tells them.

The teens share relieved looks at the information that they don't have to play in the cold weather any longer. The braver ones quickly run out into the rain in order to gather the things they used for training, but soon all of them are safe under the roof of the bench again.

Endou grins at their quick and efficient work. ''Alright, that's all. You can change and go home,'' he tells the teenagers. Then his eyes fall on a certain brunet, whose face is still covered by a towel. ''Tenma?'' when the captain doesn't respond, the coach turns his curious eyes towards the rest of the team. ''What's with him?''

They share cheery glances and it's Shindou who answers, a teasing tone in his voice and an amused smile on his face.

''Oh, he's just having a bad hair day.''

Tenma groans.

* * *

 **Aw, poor Tenma, being teased by his teammates! But I simply couldn't resist... XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this. I've gotten a few requests for this fic and I'll start working on them soon, don't worry. It's just that I started this one-shot a while ago and I found it on my laptop so I decided to finish it and put it up.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	6. Raimon Soccer Club Whatsapp Group Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So I'm back with the Raimon soccer club whatsapp group because I freaking loved this thing and I couldn't resist writing a second part~!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own!**

 **So, enjoy Raimon's craziness~**

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _PhotoQueen: i think we need a mascot_

 _Sidewinder: we need a what now_

 _PhotoQueen: a mascot! to represent our club!_

 _NotAGirlKirino: …and our fame doesn't do that already?_

 _KariYAHMAN: tbh wat would it even be_

 _ManagerMidori: N O_

 _Sidewinder: no?_

 _NotAGirlKirino: whats wrong?_

 _ManagerMidori: DONT AGREE TO THIS SHES CRAZJBKSDJSDZVJZZGMSJASVJA_

 _SamuraiRyouma: midori? everything ok?_

 _ManagerMidori: everything is perfectly fine, in fact, we should do as Akane says_

 _MangerMidori: a mascot sounds like the perfect idea_

 _PhotoQueen: nooooooooooooooooo_

 _PhotoQueen: dont listen Akane stole my phone so I stole hers_

 _PhotoQueen: NO MASCOT_

 _Sidewinder: what is going on here_

 _KariYAHMAN: and why did Akane steal Midori's phone_

 _ManagerMidori: to keep her quiet_

 _SamuraiRyouma: ooooookay but that doesnt explain this situation_

 _SamuraiRyouma: whats so bad abt a mascot_

 _PhotoQueen: nothing_

 _PhotoQueen: if it didnt happen to be a certain carrot_

 _ManagerMidori: Carrie has done nothing wrong!_

 _ManagerMidori: she always behaves and shes the sweetest carrot youll ever meet!_

 _SkyGirlAoi: why did I just arrive to a conversation where Midori has a carrot_

 _PhotoQueen: im Midori, Akane stole my phone so i stole hers_

 _NotAGirlKirino: wait a second_

 _NotAGirlKirino: wasnt Carrie the name of that mutant carrot Akane kept_

 _Sidewinder: …no way in hell_

 _KariYAHMAN: I ALMOST FREAKIN DIED WE R NOT KEEPING THAT THIGN_

 _ManagerMidori: its not a thing! and shes innocent!_

 _SkyGirlAoi: you actually kept it?_

 _ManagerMidori: …yes_

 _KariYAHMAN: OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN PLS HAVE MERCY GOD_

 _NotAGirlKirino: shut up karya_

 _SamuraiRyouma: …karya?_

 _KariYAHMAN: what the actual fuck kirino thats /not/ my name_

 _NotAGirlKirino: omg i hate typos im sorry kariya_

 _KariYAHMAN: u made me sound like a girl_

 _NotAGirlKirino: on another note i like it, lets keep it_

 _KariYAHMAN: N O_

 _ManagerMidori: while that went down i took my phone back_

 _ManagerMidori: carrie will not bother us again_

 _PhotoQueen: MIDORI HOW COULD U_

 _PhotoQueen: FIGHT ME_

 _SkyGirlAoi: Akane?!_

 _ManagerMidori: off to fight akane bye_

 _Sidewinder: what the hell_

 _Sidewinder: now im worried_

 _KariYAHMAN: aww u do care_

 _Sidewinder: shut it karya_

 _KariYAHMAN: STOP CALLING ME THAT_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _Hamanooooo: guys do penguins have knees_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: why the fuck did u wake us up at 3 in the fucking morning_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: i swear i will hurt u tomorrwo_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: who te fuck cares if penguins hav knees_

 _!ch!no: what the hell hamano_

 _Hamanooooo: im just curios does any1 kno?_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: go te fuck to sleep_

 _!ch!no: exctly_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: wait oh my god_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: do they?_

 _!ch!no: wait what_

 _Hamanooooo: its a legit question!_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: IKR WTF_

 _!ch!no: oh my god no_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: no but just think abt it_

 _Hamanooooo: i have found my brother in arms_

 _Hayamimimimi: i thuoght that was me_

 _Hamanooooo: no your my bro 2_

 _Hayamimimimi: Hamano how could u_

 _Hayamimimimi: i thought u loved me_

 _Hamanooooo: IM SORRY_

 _Hamanooooo: I DO_

 _Hamanooooo: CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME_

 _!ch!no: guys wtf_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: exctly_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: remember our prioriites_

 _!ch!no: like sleep_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: do penguins hav knees_

 _!ch!no: kurumada no_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: kurumada HELL YES_

 _Hayamimimimi: I TRUSTED U_

 _Hayamimimimi: HOW CAN I TRUST U AGN_

 _Hamanooooo: ILL DO ANYTHING_

 _Hamanooooo: ILL FIND OUT IF PENGUINS HAVE KNEES FOR U_

 _!ch!no: oh my god no_

 _!ch!no: wtf is wrong with this group_

 _Hayamimimimi: OH MY GOD u would?_

 _!ch!no: why am i part of this_

 _!ch!no: where did my life go wrong_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: *pats on back* shush, its okay little guy_

 _Hamanooooo: FOR U I WOULD GIVE UP SOCCER_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: O.O_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: omg im speechless_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: u would /actually/ give up soccer for haya even tho tenma would kill u_

 _Hayamimimimi: wait you would O.o_

 _Hamanooooo: okay no, not give up soccer_

 _Hayamimimimi: thank god i thuoght you were sick 4 real_

 _Hayamimimimi: if u had to choose between my life and soccer and you chose me id be srsly worried_

 _!ch!no: oh my god guys get your priorities straight_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: anyway do penguins hav knees_

 _!ch!no: not again_

 _Hamanooooo: im tryin to figure it out but penguin god isnt helping_

 _!ch!no: someone pls shoot me_

 _Hamanooooo: i cant shoot u but i do happen to need a sacrifice for penguin god_

 _Hamanooooo: and i dont want to use haya_

 _Hayamimimimi: i feel so appreciated thank you_

 _Hamanooooo: youre welcome bro_

 _Hamanooooo: so what do u say ichi_

 _!ch!no: NO_

 _Hamanooooo: aw pls_

 _!ch!no: NO AND THATS FINAL_

 _!ch!no: ITS 3 IN THE MORNING IM GOING TO BED_

 _!ch!no: AND IF ANYONE WAKES ME UP I WILL MURDER U_

 _!ch!no: GOODNIGHT_

 _Hayamimimimi: well that escalated quickly_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: do penguins hav knees tho_

 _Hamanooooo: just figured it out_

 _Hamanooooo: yes they do_

 _Hayamimimimi: really? intrsting_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: mystery of my life resolved thank u my bro_

 _Hamanooooo: youre welcome_

 **-** **You have 2 new messages-**

 _Shindou-excappie: i wake up and i see this_

 _Shindou-excappie: what is /wrong/ with u srsly_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _KAGEHikaru: apparently its a offense ive never eaten noodles b4_

 _Aoy^m^: OH MY GOD_

 _Aoy^m^: YOU, ME, AFTER SCHOOL, NOODLE SHOP_

 _Aoy^m^: ILL PAY FOR U_

 _!ch!no: aoyama pls no_

 _Aoy^m^: NO ICHINO THIS IS A SERIOUS OFFENSE_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: ?_

 _SangoKeeper: everything ok aoyama?_

 _Aoy^m^: NO_

 _Aoy^m^: HOW CAN A FRIEND OF MINE NOT KNOW THE HEAVENLY GOODNESS THAT IS NOODLES_

 _Aoy^m^: OSUADDHGSEFIZDHGFSDZHKAS_

 _Sidewinder: aoyama ill say this once_

 _Sidewinder: what the actual fuck_

 _Aoy^m^: IAUGDSSCEIRSDSGDF_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: hes scaring me_

 _!ch!no: im so sorry i shldve warned u guys_

 _SangoKeeper: warned us about what?_

 _Aoy^m^: UAGIDSHZUKEDGSKJ_

 _!ch!no: aoyama has a noodle addiction_

 _Sidewinder: wtf_

 _Aoy^m^: NOODLES ARE HEAVENS GIFTS U TELL ME OTHERWISE U FIGHT ME_

 _!ch!no: aoyama pls calm down_

 _Aoy^m^: NO ICHINO U KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME_

 _SangoKeeper: i'm making an appointment for another therapy session_

 _Sidewindder: i cant believe im saying this but pls do_

 _Aoy^m^: NO_

 _Aoy^m^: NONE OF YOU HEATHENS CAN STOP ME_

 _SangoKeeper: heathens?!_

 _Sidewinder: this isnt even an addiction this is just a plain obsession_

 _!ch!no: can i pls die now_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: im really scared now_

 _KAGEHikaru: O.O_

 _SangoKeeper: aoyama stop youre scaring them_

 _Aoy^m^: YOU DESERVE IT_

 _Aoy^m^: except you hikaru, ill see you after school :)_

 _Sidewinder: what the fuck_

 _KAGEHikaru: :'(_

 _!ch!no: dont worry he wont kill you_

 _!ch!no: probably_

 _KAGEHikaru: D:_

 _!ch!no: and if he does well come to ur funeral_

 _SangoKeeper: NOT HELPING ICHINO_

 _!ch!no: I know :)_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _/\magi: STUPID MAHORO_

 _/\magi: im sorry everyone_

 _/\magi: i lost the Game_

 _KariYAHMAN: game?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: NOOOOOO AMAGI WHYYYYYYYYY_

 _/\magi: MAHORO MADE ME LOSE IM SO SORRY_

 _Hamanooooo: NO AMAGI I TRUSTED U_

 _/\magi: IM SORRY_

 _Hamanooooo: NO THIS MEANS WAR U BASTARD_

 _NotAGirlKirino: i agree_

 _/\magi: KIRINO PLS WE DEFENDERS STICK TOGETHER I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE_

 _NotAGirlKirino: u know the rules amagi_

 _NotAGirlKirino: and i blame u_

 _NotAGirlKirino: u couldve shouted it to the sky but no_

 _NotAGirlKirino: u just had to say it here_

 _Hamanooooo: EXACTLY_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: amagi… why? D':_

 _/\magi: MAHORO DARED ME OKAY_

 _KariYAHMAN: srsly guys wtf is going on? im confused?_

 _Hamanooooo: I WILL END MAHORO_

 _Hamanooooo: after i end u amagi_

 _/\magi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _KariYAHMAN: srsly guys ur freakin me out_

 _KariYAHMAN: why is amagi acting like me_

 _NotAGirlKirino: he made us lose the Game_

 _KariYAHMAN: whats so special about a game_

 _NotAGirlKirino: not /a/ game, /the/ Game_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: three rules_

 _Hamanooooo: 1 everyone who knows of the Game plays the Game_

 _NotAGirlKirino: 2 the goal of the Game is to not think about the Game_

 _/\magi: 3 u lose, u have to announce_

 _/\magi: shout it to the sky_

 _NotAGirlKirino: call your friends_

 _Hamanooooo: it doesnt matter how_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: u just have to_

 _KariYAHMAN: okaaaaaaaaaaay so does that mean i play the game now or smth_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: yes_

 _NotAGirlKirino: welcome in hell_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: goddammit now i lost too_

 _KariYAHMAN: EVEN TSURUGI O.O_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _DinoKingShinsuke: guys help_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: im on the metro but tehres this creepy guy trying to see what im doing on my phone_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: he recognized me and tried to talk to me but i ignored him now hes trying to read over my shoulderr_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: pls help im scared D':_

 _Shindou-excappie: are there other people?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: five or so_

 _SangoKeeper: thats good at least he cant do anything serious_

 _Sidewinder: should we call the police or smth_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: well apparently hes not doing anything serious so we cant_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: guuuuuys helpppppp :'(_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: i have an idea_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: shinsuke do you trust me_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: yes_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: okay then delete all the previous messages from today and tilt your phone so he can see it when ur done_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: okay_

 _Shindou-excappie: tenma?_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: trust me and play along_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: done_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: guys i lost luigi_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: again?_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: yep we were gonna buy goat sausages but he disappaered into the crowds_

 _Shindou-excappie: god damnit srsly_

 _Shindou-excappie: i get that hes not from around here but really?_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: well italy is different from japan_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: tenma are u gonna look for him_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: already doing so_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: how can one guy get lost so many times_

 _FlameStrukerTsurugi: his sense of direction is worse than sangokus mother henning_

 _SangoKeeper: should i be offensed_

 _Shindou-excappie: who knows with him_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: anyway shinsuke when are you arriving_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: hopefully i can find him before we have to meet up with u_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: twenty minutes_

 _SangoKeeper: tenma cant u just call him_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: he left his phone with me -_-_

 _Shindou-excappie: so did u buy the goat sausages yet_

 _Sidewinder: hello amici_

 _Sidewinder: tenma found me_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: luigi stop walking away from tenma_

 _Sidewinder: mi dispiace_

 _Sidewinder: i smelled capra_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: capra?_

 _Sidewinder: goat_

 _Sidewinder: you know how much my sick nonna loves her sausages_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: yes we do but that is no reason to go off on your own_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: we were almost at the story_

 _Sidewinder: but no_

 _Sidewinder: fresh capra is best_

 _Sidewinder: it is magnifico_

 _Shindou-excappie: luigi we dont have fresh goat sausages here_

 _Sidewinder: but you do at the…_

 _Sidewinder: what did you call it again? the zoo?_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: those are not for eating luigi_

 _Sidewinder: but i even brought my special slaughter knife!_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: luigi thats not how it works_

 _Sidewinder: not how it works? what kind of nonsenso is that? why else would you have capra?_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: luigi pls, we know its different at the dog farm of your parents_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: but thats just not how it works_

 _Sidewinder: such cazzate! such stupidità! its a disonore! what idiota thought that was a good idea?! i will introduce them to my knife!_

 _Shindou-excappie: luigi please_

 _Sidewinder: no! i will not accept this!_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: oh my god im crying_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: he moved to another seat he looks freaked out :'D_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: he keeps looking at me like im part of some weird cult_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: i smiled at him now he moved to another part of the metro altogether_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: XD_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: thanks tenma_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: tenma despite knowing you for two years, im still impressed by your ability to cause chaos_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: its a talent_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: im sure it is_

 _Shindou-excappie: what was your plan even X'D_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: cause trouble, duh_

 _Sidewinder: aha_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: kurama, not that im not grateful, but how do u know italian_

 _Sidewinder: picked up a few words from nishiki_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: good work lugi_

 _Sidewinder: just for that comment i will murder u even if ur my captain_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: now now luigi im not a capra_

 _Sidewinder: I hate u so much right now -_-_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: i try ;)_

* * *

 **Raimon soccer club:**

 _CaptainMatsukaze: mornings are cruel things and they should be abolished_

 _SamuraiRyouma: wow what happened_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: life happened_

 _NotAGirlKirino: tenma u okay_

 _Hamanooooo: i thought u were a morning person_

 _Hamanooooo: what happened to 'soccer before breakfast is great'_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: the same thing that happened to my love of cats_

 _KingofTrainsKurumada: but ur a dog person_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: exactly_

 _SkyGirlAoi: tenma did you stay up watching soccer videos all night long again_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: that was ONE TIME aoi, ONE TIME and youre never letting it go_

 _SkyGirlAoi: IT WAS NOT 'ONE TIME' AND YOU KNOW IT_

 _SkyGirlAoi: I LOST COUNT OF HOW MANY TIMES IT HAPPENED_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: YOURE MAKING IT SOUND WORSE THAN IT IS AOI_

 _SkyGirlAoi: YOU DIDNT SLEEP FOR A WEEK BECAUSE YOU WERE BINGE-WATCHING A TOURNAMENT FROM TEN YEARS AGO_

 _SamuraiRyouma: really?_

 _NotAGirlKirino: guys_

 _NotAGirlKirino: tenma is a fanboy oh god_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: I AM NOT_

 _SkyGirlAoi: tenma dont deny your issues_

 _SkyGirlAoi: remember that time you stalked a soccer expert for a week_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: AOI N O_

 _SkyGirlAoi: because he got a few facts wrong in an interview_

 _Hamanooooo: oh my god for real?_

 _SkyGirlAoi: yep when we were ten_

 _Hamanooooo: thats hilarious_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: wow tenma_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: i knew you were bad but this takes the cake_

 _Shindou-excappie: were ganging up on tenma now?_

 _SamuraiRyouma: apparently_

 _Shindou-excappie: count me in_

 _SkyGirlAoi: :)_

 _Matsukazecaptain: nooooooooooooo i cant show my face in public anymore_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: thats it im staying home today_

 _Hamanooooo: X'D_

 _Shindou-excappie: but youll miss soccer practice_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: takuto pls does it look like i care_

 _Hamanooooo: wait for real_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: yes for real_

 _SamuraiRyouma: omg are you sick_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: no ive just decided soccer is really overated_

 _SamuraiRyouma: what_

 _SamuraiRyouma: omg_

 _SamuraiRyouma: wtf_

 _Shindou-excappie: tenma wha_

 _SkyGirlAoi: O.O_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: okay seriously who stole tenmas phone_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: guys no one did_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: i just had a change of heart_

 _Hamanooooo: as if well believe that_

 _SkyGirlAoi: no actually hes walking next to me with his phone…_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: …_

 _Shindou-excappie: O,O_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: why are you so surprised_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: i mean its just a silly game_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: im not gonna dedicate my life to it_

 _SamuraRyoumaL *dies*_

 _Hamanooooo: THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING_

 _Hamanooooo: I REPEAT THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING_

 _Hamanooooo: MATSUKAZE TENMA HAS INSULTED SOCCER_

 _Hamanooooo: THE WORLD IS ENDING_

 _Shindou-excappie: i… am inclined to believe him O.O_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: okay tenma has been kidnapped by an alien and replaced with a lookalike_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: got experience with that dont you_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: its been TWO YEARS tenma could you pls get over it already_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: no it still hurts_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: tenma dont be a drama queen_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: *le gasp* you call me a drama queen kyousuke_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: thats it im calling yuuichi and telling him he should disown you_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: goddammit tenma you ass i swear i will hurt u_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: my brother will never listen to me_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: yuuichi loves me watch me_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: hes gonna have a talk with you after school about abusing me_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: i hate you so much right now_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: yuuichi asked when your heart disappeared_

 _Shindou-excappie: he had one?_

 _Hamanooooo: not anymore apparently XD_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: tenma you better run_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: thats a soccer thing and im denying any involvement with that sorry_

 _Shindou-excappie: *chokes*_

 _Hamanooooo: wait u were serious_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: of course I was_

 _Hamanooooo: oh my gooooooooooooooooooooooooood_

 **-** **You have 21 new messages** **-**

 _Hamanooooo: OH MY FREAKING GOD TENMA NEVER PRANK US LIKE THAT AGAIN_

 _Shindou-excappie: SHINSUKE WAS CRYING TENMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH U_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: i was feeling unappreciated_

 _Shindou-excappie: THAT IS NO REASON TO FAKE A RESIGN LETTER_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: it obviously is B)_

 _DinoKingShinsuke: TENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN D':_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: i make no promises_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: WHY IS MY BROTHER YOUR PRANKING PARTNER_

 _MatsukazeCaptain: taking my leave now~_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: NO COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: TENMA_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: COME BACK_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: STUPID CAPTAIN_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: MY BROTHER IS CALLING FOR A HEART-TO-HEART TALK BASTARD_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: I KNOW UR LAUGHING RIGHT NOW TENMA_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: TOMORROW I WILL KILL YOU_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: WHY ARE YOU MY BEST FRIEND I HATE U SO MUCH RIGHT NOW_

 _CaptainMatsukaze: u know u love me kyou~ ;)_

 _FlameStrikerTsurugi: I. Will. Kill. You._

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this. Many of these stories are actually inspired by my own whatsapp conversations XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys likd it as well! The whatsapp names are the same as in the previous chapter, so it should still be pretty obvious who is who. If not, let me know and I'll clear it up!**

 **Until next time~**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	7. A Place To Belong

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the new one-shot for Accidental Reverse! To those who haven't seen it yet, I've continued with Arc 2 so go check it out!**

 **This one-shot is different from the ones before this. It's not Tenma-centric and it's a little sad, but I really wanted to write something like this so I decided to just go with it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

Kariya Masaki, despite all his complains and teasing, loves his team.

When he joined Raimon, he never would've believed what they would become. He remembers, oh, how he remembers, the loneliness and fear from _before_ his friends. When he was all alone.

He remembers his parents. His father, his eyes a bright golden and his hair the same teal color as his son's, found handsome by many. His mother, with brown eyes and locks, at first sight not very special. People always wondered how his popular father ended up falling in love with his plain mother, until they see her smile.

He remembers their love. His father, despite having many admirers, fell for a girl with a beaming, loving smile, with brown eyes that could see beauty in even the saddest things, always happy and cheerful.

His mother, who never thought she stood a chance with the handsome neighbor. Who managed to break down his walls, reveal the mischievous man underneath, someone who had been hidden for far too long.

He remembers how much they loved him, their only son. How his father would come home after a long day of work yet still manage to play games with him. His mother, always ready with a gentle yet exasperated smile when he played another one of his pranks.

More than anything, he remembers their deaths.

Car tires screeching, his mother's yell and his father's shout of ''Masaki!'' as he pushed his only son out of the way, the fire burning only a few feet from his face.

He remembers their funeral. Gloom and grey. In the Kariya household it would be a day that would usually be spent watching old movies and eating homemade cookies. That day, though, it was filled with condolences and suits. The scent of lilies filled the air yet Masaki hated it – his parents shouldn't be buried with lilies, they had always loved the bright yellow sunflowers, which always reminded him of his mother's smile and his father's eyes.

He remembers coming to Sun Garden. The other children were different, too different. Some were too young to remember how their parents died. Some were older or had more time to get over it. They would try to make him feel better, but they just didn't understand. Didn't understand what it was like to see his parents' bodies, to know his father protected him at the cost of his own life, to never see his mother's sunshine smile again.

He remembers soccer. How Hitomiko told him about Raimon and all their accomplishments. How she gave him a soccer ball, trained him personally. How he grew and blossomed under her tutelage. How the skills he acquired set him even more apart from the other orphans.

And as he watches his teammates, laughing and shouting as they practice the soccer that connects them all, he sighs softly.

It's a bright and sunny day, one that reminds him of sunflowers and lemonade, of swimming in the small stream behind his old house.

A shout brings him back to the present and Masaki turns his gaze to his team again. They're in the middle of training, some kind of practice match, it seems. Usually he'd join them, but today he told coach Endou that he wasn't feeling well, so he was allowed to sit this one out.

It's not a lie, technically. He's just not sick.

Masaki shoots a look at the managers. They're busy with preparing water bottles for when his teammates take a break, while Otonashi and coach Endou are discussing something.

No one is paying attention to him and so the tealhead allows himself to sag even further in his seat, curling up just the slightest bit. He's not sick, no, but he'd be surprised if he slept more than three hours last night and the waves of emotion crashing down on him leave him even more exhausted.

Saturday it's the third anniversary of his parents' deaths.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Masaki doesn't join his team in practice with the excuse of 'being sick'. He thinks that maybe they suspect he's not being completely honest, but fortunately they don't question him. Not that it's surprising. The few times he's looked in the mirror, he's struck by how pale he looks and how dark the rings under his eyes are.

It could also be that his friends have noticed the difference in behavior. He doesn't even try to pretend to be happy, instead withdrawing himself from all conversations and staring at nothing most of the time, lost in thought.

Whatever the reason is his team doesn't confront him, he's glad for it.

He knows they're worried and that knowledge makes him feel nauseous – he doesn't _want_ to hide from them, but it's all he's _ever_ done and he doesn't know what else to do – but he pushes it away.

Every time he tries to open his mouth to explain to his team why he's feeling down, he comes up short.

Because how, exactly, do you tell your friends that you're having a bad week because the anniversary of your parents' deaths is coming up?

'Hey guys, I'm sorry if I've been acting weird but next week it'll be three years since my parents died, funny right, I'll be joining practice again soon, anyway gotta go now! Toodles!'

Yeah, like that would go over well.

Masaki sighs as he stares at his untouched food. He's gotten used to the life at Sun Garden, really, but right now it just feels wrong.

He misses his parents.

His home.

He's aware of Hitomiko keeping an eye on him, but thankfully the woman doesn't say anything about it. He knows she just wants to help, but he honestly can't deal with it right now.

Giving up on eating for now – he'll just take a snack if he gets hungry later – he pushes his plate away and stands up. After a muttered ''thank you for the meal'', he retreats to his room.

Not bothering with turning on the lights, he instead closes the door behind him and immediately makes his way towards his bed. He falls down on it, hiding his face in the pillow.

The tealhead turns his head to look at the rest of his room, but doesn't move otherwise.

Only a year ago, every single thought of his parents hurt, especially around this time of the season. He'd shut himself in his room for almost two weeks, trying to distract himself with anything he could think of, not daring to remember anything.

He still does that, now – locking himself in his room – but it's… different, somehow.

Just the thought of trying to distract himself is tiring.

Instead he thinks of his team.

It's strange, how much has changed since he joined Raimon. The first week as part of the soccer team was weird and, admittedly, hard. They were so cheerful and determined and just plain _alive_ , and they reminded him so, so much of his parents.

All of them did. Sangoku, with his gentle mother-henning. Shindou, with his patience. Hikaru and Shinsuke, with their optimistic views on, well, everything. Aoi, kind in her worrying and knowing when to stand back. Tsurugi and his silent attitude. Tenma, with his bright smiles that remind him so much of his mother. Kirino, with his exasperated yet humored sighs whenever Masaki plays another prank, like his mother used to do.

He hated Kirino at first. He's not sure why – anyone else would tell him that the pink-haired defender hadn't done anything to him – and it's also not because of something he did or said.

There's just this _something_ that caused his breathing to start wavering, his chest restricting, and no matter what he did he couldn't make it stop.

So he pushed the elder away. Made sure to aggravate him, to make Kirino hate him, because merely the _thought_ of talking with the defender _hurt._

Because, while there's not something that stands out, it's in all the little things. The things that remind him so, so much of his parents, and that used to hurt.

But after Masaki was accepted by his team, he started to get to know them. Grow closer to them, befriend them.

And the first time _Kirino_ accepted him, during the match against Gassan Kunimitsu where Kirino said he was _needed,_ it didn't hurt anymore.

And as time passed, instead of growing nervous at seeing the others who reminded him of his parents – Shindou, Tenma, Hikaru – he started to look forward to seeing them.

It's been three years since he's felt this warm, this light, this _happy,_ and he never thought he would feel this way again. Not after he lost his mother and father.

But somehow, someway, Raimon managed it.

Managed to break down his walls and create a place for themselves in his carefully guarded heart.

* * *

It's Thursday and Masaki has finally walked away from practice.

Just watching them hurts and he can't take it anymore.

So he stands up and disappears from the field, instead walking around the school grounds. Eventually he sits down under a tree and leans against it, watching the darkening sky. Practice should be over by now, but the tealhead can't bring himself to stand up and return to the clubroom.

He doesn't think he can face his friends right now without crying.

Hiding here until he's sure the rest of his team has left is a good idea, but unfortunately not one everyone agrees with.

''Kariya?'' a soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

Masaki's gaze snaps towards the source, a little apprehensive but also shocked. He's never heard Kirino so uncertain and worried before.

The defender is standing a few feet away, his expression as concerned as his voice was. When he sees that he has the tealhead's attention, the pink-haired teen offers a tentative smile. ''You suddenly walked away from practice. Is everything okay?''

Damn. Masaki thought no one had seen him leave. Apparently, he was wrong.

Instead of saying that, the younger boy merely shrugs.

He's not sure what kind of expression he's wearing, but from Kirino's concerned frown, it probably looks as lost as he feels.

Or maybe it's just because he still hasn't said anything.

Whatever it is, it has Kirino even more worried than before. The defender hesitantly crosses the distance between them and sits down next to the tealhead, leaving enough space between them for the other to move away if he wants to.

Kirino searches for words for a long moment and Masaki lets him. He's not sure what his older friend wants and he's not keen on finding out, but he's too tired to walk away again.

''Kariya,'' starts the elder and Masaki flinches violently.

Usually he wouldn't mind being called that – he's _proud_ of his last name, dammit – but right now, it only hurts more.

Kirino doesn't miss his reaction and reaches out, but then stops. His hand hovers uncertainly between them for a long moment, and then slowly lowers again. ''You've been acting strange,'' the defender finally settles on saying, his voice quiet and gentle, as if talking to a wounded animal. ''We're all worried about you, but no one really wanted to confront you about it.'' He snorts, but without humor. ''Whatever 'it' is.''

Masaki looks away, unable to meet those kind, concerned, _caring_ eyes. ''I'm fine,'' he answers, his voice monotone as he tells the lie he's been telling for three years now.

''You're not.'' Something in Kirino's voice is sharp, even though it still sounds gentle, and the tealhead flinches again. The older defender sighs softly. ''I know you're not okay and it's fine if you don't want to tell me, but please don't say that you're fine when I know you're not.''

Shocked golden brown eyes snap up to his friend's face.

No one's ever said that to him.

And somehow it's enough.

''No, I'm not,'' admits Masaki finally, _finally,_ after three years of lying. His voice wavers and sounds softer than he would've liked, but at least it's not as _dead_ as before.

He doesn't realize he's crying until a warm tear rolls down his cheek.

Kirino's eyes widen but despite his surprise, he doesn't hesitate in reaching out and pulling the younger defender to his chest. ''It's okay,'' he whispers softly in Masaki's ear. ''I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay.''

And for the first time in three long years, Masaki cries.

He wraps his arms around Kirino, clenching the back of his shirt tightly, and hides his face in his friend's shoulder. He can feel himself trembling uncontrollably and his hot tears roll down his face, but he doesn't care. Not this time.

He's not sure how long they sit there, but eventually his tears run out and he stops shaking. Despite that, he doesn't pull away and Kirino seems content in just holding him.

''Next Saturday, it'll be three years since my parents died.''

His voice is exhausted and it's painful to say it, but then it's replaced by relief.

He hasn't been lying, exactly, but he didn't tell anyone the truth either and it feels so, so good to finally do so. To finally let someone _know_ what's wrong.

And Kirino couldn't have reacted better.

He can hear the older defender gasp, and then the arms around him tighten. Kirino doesn't say anything for a long time, but he's _there_ and he's _warm_ and it's better than anything Masaki ever could've expected.

Eventually, though, the tealhead slowly pulls away. His friend lets him, but keeps watching him with a concerned expression.

There's no pity and Masaki almost smiles at that.

''Three years ago-'' his voice breaks and he takes a shaky breath. Kirino grabs his hand and holds it gently, giving him an encouraging smile. ''Three years ago there was an accident,'' he finally whispers. ''A drunken driver- we were just walking home when my father- he was the only one safe.'' He takes another hesitant breath and his friend merely tightens the grip on his hand. ''But he- he saw the car coming and- and he pushed me out of the way. He saved my- my life…''

Masaki doesn't dare look at Kirino as he continues the story. He explains how he was placed in Sun Garden and how Hitomiko convinced him to join Raimon, all the while not looking at his older friend. Eventually, though, he glances up hesitantly. ''It hurt, at first,'' he whispers, carefully waiting for Kirino's reaction. ''You guys- you were so happy and determined and you reminded me so much of my parents-'' he has to pause for a moment there and the older defender gives him a gentle smile. ''But then- I don't know how, but the more time I spent with the team… the less it started to hurt, until- until it didn't.''

He's told his story now, but there's one more thing he wants to say. ''I tried- at first-'' he sighs and starts over. ''When I… joined Raimon, they- they reminded me of my parents, especially you.''

Kirino's eyes widen in realization. ''That's why you acted like that towards me,'' he says softly and Masaki gives an embarrassed nod. The older defender then smiles gently. ''Hey, it's fine.''

The younger's head snaps up, his eyes wide in shock. He was expecting anger and hurt, not reassurances and a gentle smile.

The elder chuckles softly. ''I get it,'' he tells Masaki. ''I'm not mad, I haven't been for a long time. I'm just glad I understand now why you acted the way you did.'' He scoots closer, letting go of the tealhead's hand and instead pulling him into another hug. ''I don't care about what you did and I'm not angry anymore. I'm just happy we've been able to help you,'' he says softly. ''You're part of the team. You're our friend and if you're hurting in some way, we want to help you.'' Kirino pulls away, letting his hands rest on Masaki's shoulders, and looks him straight in the eyes. ''Whatever you've been through, we don't care. You're part of the team. No matter what anyone says or thinks, you belong with us.''

At one time, Masaki might've been embarrassed to admit that he started crying again.

Right now, he doesn't care as Kirino pulls him into another hug.

It's what he's been waiting for, after all, for three long years.

* * *

The next day, Masaki tells the team the truth.

Kirino is there the whole time, sitting next to him, supporting him, and he'd never be able to put into words how grateful he is for that.

His other friends are as sympathetic as the pink-haired defender, and he ends up crying again. He doesn't care, though, because he's so, so incredibly relieved by their reactions.

No anger, no pity.

Just honest, true sympathy and support.

And he remembers Kirino's words.

 _You belong with us._

And through the tears and the huge group hug that his fellow first-years instigated, he smiles and thinks, _yes I do._

He's not sure what he did to deserve friends like this, but he's never been so grateful for something in his life.

* * *

And when every single one of his friends is there Saturday when he visits his parents' graves, he blinks his tears away and smiles.

They brought sunflowers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Anyway, this wasn't supposed to be romance or anything. If you want to see it like that, fine, but personally I just see it as someone comforting his friend during a very emotional time.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	8. The Great Pluto War

**Welcome back to the one-shot collection!**

 **So this was requested by a Guest reviewer, asking for an argument out of Pluto that ''gets out of hand'' and boy, did it get out of hand! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

''Sangomom, I want you to disown Hayami.''

The keeper looks up from the training menu he is inspecting and merely stares at Hamano for a few seconds. The midfielder stares back without hesitation, completely serious.

''Hamano,'' says Sangoku slowly, and the younger boy tilts his head, ''I… honestly don't know what to say. I can't 'disown' Hayami because we're not family and even if we were, why would I do that?''

The midfielder huffs. ''You nag so much, you might as well be the team's mother,'' he mutters. Unfortunately for him, Sangoku hears it and shoots him a murderous glare, which the younger teen simply waves away. ''Anyway, Hayami should be disowned because he said it's good Pluto isn't a planet anymore.''

Someone chokes.

''Disown him,'' mutters Kurama.

Sangoku shoots him a _Look,_ with capital L, but any other reaction is prevented when the sliding doors of the clubroom open and Hayami arrives.

The maroon-haired teen pauses when he sees half of his team glare at him, while the other half looks exasperated – not that that's surprising, it's pretty much their default state by now – and as his eyes stray to Hamano, realization crosses his face.

He sighs.

''For the record, I only mean that it's _logical_ Pluto isn't considered a planet, because there is no scientific justification for it to be one.''

His teammates – the ones actually picking sides, that is – only seem to get angrier at that.

Hayami sighs again, accepting his fate and placing his bag by the lockers. Then he moves towards one of the benches and sits down, pushing up his glasses. ''Look, first of all, it's out in the Kuiper Belt, along with millions of _other_ chunks of ice and rock. Second of all, there are _bigger_ things in the Kuiper Belt, so why shouldn't those be considered planets if Pluto is considered one? And it's impossible to call everything there a planet, because there are too many, and the word would lose its meaning.''

Sangoku is inclined to give in to that logical explanation. His friends… not so much.

''I DON'T CARE!'' cries Hamano, pointing a shaky finger at his best friend. ''You're a traitor to me, Haya! How _could_ you?! I trusted you!''

Hayami is starting to look a little uncomfortable – only a little, though, which isn't very surprising, considering the amount of time he spends with the other midfielder. ''H-Hamano, come on, I'm just-''

''I don't want to hear it, you traitor!''

Hamano turns away from his, perhaps former, best friend. Hayami stares at him for a few seconds and then glances at his other teammates, shrinking away when he notices the glares shot his way.

Sangoku, seeing it too, frowns. ''Come on guys, you're being unreasonable-''

''No, Sangomom!'' protests Hamano. ''Not you too!''

The keeper shoots him a glare, muttering under his breath, ''patience, patience, _patience dammit-''_

Ignoring the issue of Sangoku's mental stability in favor of continuing the earlier conversation, Kurama – surprisingly – shoots Hayami a disapproving look. ''I get what you're saying, buddy, I really do, but I can't help but wonder, where did your heart go?''

''My- my heart?''

Nishiki nods gravelly. ''You see, Haya, it's not an issue here of scientific stuff, it's about- about accepting and protecting each other! We abandoned Pluto, the littlest planet, how can we ever forgive ourselves for that?''

Hayami raises his eyebrows. ''Pluto is a rock, Nishiki. What does it matter if we don't call it a planet?''

''You just don't understand it, dammit!'' Kurama slams his fist down on the bench, making the maroon-haired boy jumps. ''It's not _about_ that!''

''Kurama is right!'' seems like Hamano is getting back into the argument now.

''…I really don't get it.''

That was the wrong thing to say, for Hamano throws himself to the ground, punching it in desperation. ''OHANA MEANS FAMILY AND FAMILY MEANS NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND, DAMMIT! IT'S PART OF OUR SOLAR SYSTEM SO WE SHOULD PROTECT AND NURTURE IT!''

Sangoku decides to interfere now, seeing as Hayami is too shocked to really know what to say now. ''From what? Aliens?'' asks the keeper dryly.

From the front of the room, there's suddenly a cough, sounding suspiciously like someone is trying and failing to cover up an automatic ''yes.''

Everyone looks at Tenma.

The captain merely shrugs and gestures to Tsurugi. ''What? Just ask our resident alien boyfriend.''

Tsurugi gives him a long-suffering look. ''It's been _half a year,_ Tenma, get over it. _Please.''_

His only answer is a glare.

''Nevermind that!'' Hamano pulls the attention back to the topic at hand, pointing dramatically at Hayami from where he is still kneeling on the ground. ''How could you betray us like that! Saying Pluto isn't a planet is like saying Shinsuke should go back to elementary school because he's too small to be a junior high schooler!''

There are a few seconds of silence.

And then it seems to register what he said. ''Hey!'' Shinsuke shoots up angrily, and his anger only seems to grow when his friends start snickering. Seeing as they're not stopping even when he glares at them, he walks over to Hayami and sits down next to the midfielder. ''Fine then! I'll just side with people who _will_ appreciate me!''

''Shinsuke!'' gasps Nishiki, ''how could you! You have betrayed us too!''

The small keeper glares at him. ''Well, sucks to be you then, you betrayed me first.'' And he turns to Hayami. ''Please convince me of the righteousness of Pluto losing its planetary status,'' and he bows. ''I'll be in your care.''

Over the first-year's head, Hayami shoots Hamano a triumphant smirk.

The other midfielder glowers at him.

Then he turns to the team. ''Okay! So, who is agreeing with me about the absolute awesomeness that is Pluto and that what happened to it is horrible? And who is agreeing with _them,''_ he waves vaguely in Hayami and Shinsuke's direction, ''even though it's obviously wrong and they're just a bunch of sad losers? No neutral sides!''

In one move, Tsurugi stands up, grabs his bag and walks to the exit. ''Fuck this, I'm out.''

* * *

''Tenma! Hey!''

Taiyou jumps on the brunet with a hug, which causes said brunet to lose his balance. ''Woa- Taiyou, be careful!''

The other captain pulls away with a sheepish laugh. ''Sorry, sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you in weeks!'' then his smile turns into a look of confusion as he stares at Tenma, and the other Raimon players there. ''Um… not that I mind, but what are you guys doing here? If you wanted to hang out, you just could've said so.''

The rest of his team seems to agree.

The Raimon players just kind of fidget, looking very out-of-place at Arakumo Academy.

''About that…'' Tenma hesitates, chuckling awkwardly. ''Refuge? Please?''

Understanding dawns on Taiyou. ''Oh. What happened this time?'' he asks, already gesturing for Tenma, Ichino and Aoi to follow him, along with the rest of the Arakumo team.

The blond-haired midfielder merely sighs. ''One word. Pluto.''

''Ah.''

* * *

''Captain, there are some people here to see you.''

Mahoro, captain of the prestigious Genei Academy soccer team, glances up at the doorway. His attention is immediately pulled towards the figures dressed in bright yellow and blue. ''Amagi? What are you doing here?''

''Amagi-kun!'' Yukie, who decided to join the soccer team as manager after her two childhood friends restarted their friendship, smiles cheerfully at the sight of the purple-haired defender. ''It's so nice to see you again!''

''Hey Mahoro, Yukie-chan,'' greets the third-year, grinning brightly.

Mahoro returns his smile and gives his companions – Hikaru and Akane – a nod. ''So, why the surprise visit?''

''We need your help!'' Akane says cheerfully, earning a bunch of raised eyebrows.

Genei's captain glances at Amagi, looking for answers. The defender grins sheepishly. ''Say, Mahoro, what are your thoughts on Pluto?''

His friend blinks.

''Wait, what?''

* * *

''MINAMISAWA GET OVER HERE!''

Those are Kurama's exact words when he interrupts Gassan Kunimitsu's training.

The former Raimon striker takes one look at his yellow-clad friends and then moves towards them, quickly followed by the entire Gassan team – if there's one thing they've learned, it's best to either _stay out_ of the current champion's schemes if they want to stay sane, or know as much as possible and pick a side if they want to have some fun.

Training wasn't interesting anyway.

''Alright, what happened this time?'' asks Minamisawa without even bothering to greet his two former teammates.

''Hamano and Hayami started it,'' mutters Kurumada.

The Gassan striker crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

Kurama returns the taller boy's stare head-on. ''Pluto.''

Minamisawa needs a second to process that and then sighs.

''Of course, why the hell not.''

* * *

''Shindou, no.''

Raimon's former captain looks slightly insulted. ''I haven't even said anything yet,'' he reasons.

Captain Kishibe of Kidokawa Seishuu doesn't look impressed. ''I have known you for two years, Shindou, and ever since you won the Holy Road, your team has only caused chaos. I'm actually happy with my mental state right now.''

Shindou narrows his eyes.

Kishibe doesn't seem to care.

''We just wanted to know what your thoughts are on Pluto's loss of its planetary status,'' mutters Aoyama from where he's standing quietly next to Shindou.

Kidokawa's captain stares at both of them for a long while, and then-

''You're _kidding.''_

* * *

''Hello Kaiou Jr. High-!''

''Get out.''

Kaiou's captain slams the door in Kariya's face.

'' _Rude.''_

* * *

''Coach Kidou, could I ask you for your opinion about Pluto and whether or not it should be a planet?''

Teikoku stares, uncomprehending, at the Raimon manager – the redhead, Mido-something – talking to their commander.

They're not sure if it's because the redhead looks like she won't take 'no' for an answer, or because Kidou is actually amused, but he doesn't sent her away.

Or maybe he didn't recover from the Raimon craziness after all.

That's possible too.

* * *

''Hello, Kurosaki-san and the rest of Seidouzan,'' greets Kirino politely, nodding at the orange-clad figures and giving their coach a smile. ''Gouenji-san, good afternoon.''

''Hey there!'' grins Nishiki next to him, holding up a hand in greeting.

Gouenji stares at the two Raimon players for a second. ''Does Endou know?''

The two yellow-clad teens share a look and then simultaneously shrug.

Seidouzan's coach narrows his eyes, glances at his team, at the Raimon players, and then back again. Then he seems to come to a decision. ''Kurosaki, everyone, have fun. I'm going to see if Endou has popcorn.''

''Coach, wha-?!''

* * *

Fubuki stares at Sangoku and Shinsuke for a long while, contemplating the current situation.

His team watches nervously.

Being so far away from everyone else, usually they don't get caught up in all the drama, but they've certainly heard the rumors. Now that they're in Tokyo for a match, however, things have change.

''Alright, what is it this time?'' asks their coach slowly. ''Annual chocolate festival? Baseball camp? Legendary Raimon-trio war?''

The two Raimon keepers share a look, and Sangoku sighs. ''Pluto.''

Fubuki blinks. ''Huh, we've never done that one. Sounds interesting!''

Hakuren is starting to fear for their lives and, more importantly, their sanity.

* * *

In the end, there are two sides.

The Planet Family, consisting of Genei Academy, Gassan Kunimistu and Seidouzan.

Their mortal enemies, the Dwarf Planet Plutoids, Kidokawa Seishuu, Teikoku and Hakuren.

The final battle, held at Raimon Jr. High, is just about to start. Both sides are armed to the fullest, nerf guns, paint balls, soccer balls and even a few plastic forks.

Endou has invited most of his friends over to watch the chaos unfold, much to their amusement. The coach is like a little kid in a candy shop, with how cheerful and expectant he seems – not that they can blame him. _Their_ team had been unruly and had only gotten worse the older they got, but certainly not to this extent.

Both sides are watching each other warily, waiting for someone to make the first move. ''Hayami!''

The leader of the Dwarf Planet Plutoids, Hayami, steps forward bravely. ''Hamano,'' he responds evenly, watching his best friends coolly. ''I would tell you to stop this madness, but I know you.'' He glances at his own Raimon allies. Sangoku and Shinsuke, obviously, and Kariya comes as no surprise – he takes any chance to annoy Kirino and cause trouble.

Aoyama is a little more of a shock, but that's mostly because he didn't choose the same side as Ichino. Not that that says much, considering Ichino fled to safety, but still. Midori isn't very shocking either, she just didn't want to be on the same side as Nishiki, but Shindou is a small surprise.

Hamano glowers at Hayami. ''You can still give in, and no one will have to come to any harm,'' he offers. ''You must realize this is wrong, Haya! What happened to turn you this- this _cruel?''_

Hayami merely glares at the other midfielder. ''Never. Logic will rule the world.''

''So be it.'' Hamano glances at his own allies, offering them a small smile. ''Seems like we've got no choice, we need to-''

''What you need to do is stop acting like a bunch of children.''

Everyone looks at the new arrivals in surprise. Arakumo seems mostly amused, while Aoi and Ichino both look slightly exasperated. Tenma, however, looks _pissed._

''You can't stop this, Tenma,'' says Hamano. ''It's too late now.''

Hayami nods in agreement.

Raimon's captain narrows his eyes and glances at Endou and his friends. Seeing as his coach seems to be too entertained by the drama to put a stop to it, the only who can apparently stop this is Tenma himself.

Unfortunately, even now, he's still not completely sure how to handle his team when they get like… this.

And then it's like a switch is flipped, realization lighting up his grey gaze.

Unknowingly to everyone present, this is the moment Tenma's most successful threat is created.

A grin pulls the brunet's lip upwards. ''Very well then,'' he says, surprising everyone. ''Go right ahead.''

Hamano and Hayami share a look and then glance at their friend. ''Uh… you sure?''

Tenma nods. ''Sure. Be my guest. Start this war.'' His grin grows and his eyes flash blue. ''However, I just want to make something clear. Practice will be finished in,'' he takes his phone out of his bag and checks it, ''forty minutes. As captain, I expect everyone to be there.''

There's a tension to the air as everyone waits for the brunet to finish his little monologue.

Tenma smirks.

''Anyone who isn't there will have their training menu tripled for the next two weeks.''

Someone chokes.

Raimon pales drastically.

''You- you can't do that!'' protests Hamano weakly.

The brunet raises an amused eyebrow. ''Oh, can't I?'' he asks slowly and then taps on the red band around his arm. ''Then tell me, what's this? Hm?''

Hamano and Hayami seem both speechless, while the other teams are mostly just amused at this point. The other Raimon members seem to hesitate – the war is fun, definitely, but their current training menu is _hard,_ and to have it tripled…

''I'm sorry, Hamano-senpai, but I choose life,'' says Hikaru, breaking the silence, and jogs over to Tenma.

That seems to convince everyone else too.

''Alright, fine!'' Hamano sighs once all of his Raimon allies have abandoned him. He glances at Hayami, who seems to be in the same situation. ''Truce?''

The maroon-haired midfielder nods. ''Truce.''

And that is the, quite anticlimactic, end of the Great Pluto War.

What's more, it's the birth of the Tenma's new super weapon – doubling or tripling his team's training menu.

(Tsurugi returns, half an hour later, and he's only slightly surprised to find all the teams gathered at the Raimon field.

When asked where he was, he just looks at everyone blankly.

''Visiting Nii-san. Why?''

(After the whole story is repeated, he looks at Tenma.

''You wouldn't actually have tripled their training menu, right?''

The brunet glanced at him in confusion. ''Of course I would've.''

Tsurugi stares at him for a long while. ''That would've killed them.''

(That's the day he learns to fear his best friend, and whenever someone asks him why he never pisses off his captain, the brunet's words still echo in his ears.

'' _I know. That's what I was counting on.''_ )))

* * *

 **I'm going to work on all of your requests, I promise! I'll try to write them in the order they're requested in, too, but it all depends on my inspiration XD**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


End file.
